Finding Home
by Slytherinjunkie20
Summary: During the final battle, Ginny gets hurled back to 1977 where she is forced to face the man who has tried to kill her multiple times in her youth. The problem? He doesn't seem to realize that he hates her yet. Join Lucius and Ginny as they fight to resist the fire growing between them and the inevitable reality of having to decide what they want from each other in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Finding Home

 **Author:** Slytherinjunkie

 **Beta/Cheerleader:** AlesiaG

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Warnings:** None that I can think of :D

 **Pairing:** Lucius/Ginny

 **Characters:** Lucius Malfoy, Regulus Black, Ginny Weasley, Abraxas Malfoy, Severus Snape

 **Summary:** During the final battle, Ginny gets hurled back to the  
year 1977 where she is forced to face the man who has tried to kill  
her multiple times in her youth. The problem? He doesn't seem to  
realize that he hates her yet. Join Lucius and Ginny as they fight to  
resist the fire growing between them and the inevitable reality of  
having to decide what they want from each other in the year 1997/1998.  
(Goodness if this summary doesn't read like a romance novel cover flap? Haha)

 **A/N:** Hey readers. It has been a very long time since I've uploaded anything onto the interwebs. Graduating University and getting a full time job really does take a lot out of you and procrastinating is just not as much fun when there is nothing to procrastinate on. But, with me starting up in graduate school this upcoming fall, I figure I should get back to writing so I can get back to procrastinating :D. I have finished writing this fic and will do my best to upload regularly. I have been working on this fic for 2 years. I have endured this fic being erased off of my hard drive and having to start over again. It was an intense 2 years. I am thankful that I finally finished it. Any mistakes you see in this fic are my mistakes. And without further ado, I introduce every single one of you to "Finding Home". I hope it brings a smile to everyone's face. It surly brought one to mine :D

 **Finding Home**

Ginny ducked to the ground as another spell singed her hair.

She blindly threw a curse behind her, hoping that the person who was trying to kill her was at least hit.

She continued to crawl on the ground, rolling and twisting to get to Hogwarts.

Ginny hardened her heart as she crawled past the dead bodies of her classmates. Gods, they shouldn't have been fighting in this war. It wasn't their fault that an evil asshole was hell bent on taking over the world.

Ginny was only a few feet away from Hogwarts. She stood, clutching her wand tightly in her hands.

Harry and Voldemort were standing in front of each other. Ginny knew that this very moment would determine the outcome of the war.

Ginny was so distracted by the battle that was going on in front of her that she was caught off guard when a curse hit her in the back.

She fell to the ground, mentally kicking herself for being so stupid and letting her guard down.

She quickly flipped onto her back and blindly shot a curse at her attacker.

The attacker deflected the curse and just as quickly summoned her wand to his hands. Ginny's stomach pooled with dread when she noticed who the attacker was.

"Finally, a Weasley who understands the importance of bowing down to someone better than they are," he said in his annoying, cultivated voice.

"And a Malfoy who doesn't understand when he has lost. What a sad pair we are," Ginny said sarcastically.

Lucius glared at her.

"The world would be a better place without dirty little blood traitors like you crawling around in it."

Despite Lucius pointing his wand in her face and the commotion going on around them, Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You really should study your history more, Malfoy. When has eliminating a whole race of people ever been a good idea?" Ginny asked.

She was waiting for the opportunity to reach into her pocket to activate the Time Tuner she accidentally found on the ground after the attack on Bill's wedding.

She knew that if she didn't get away, Lucius was going to kill her. If there was anything Ginny learned in her short eighteen years on earth, it was that Lucius Malfoy wanted her dead.

"You don't belong here, Weasley. Not in this battle."

Ginny felt her blood boil at this admission.

"Well it's too bad, Malfoy because I do bloody well belong here."

Using the skills she gained from fighting with her brothers, she kicked his legs.

Lucius was so surprised by the physical attack that he fell to the ground, dropping both of their wands in the process.

Ginny scrambled for the wands.

She managed to get her hand over one of them before feeling someone throwing their weight on top of her and knocked the wand away from her hands.

"You're making me mad, Weasley," Lucius whispered into her ear.

Ginny growled and struggled underneath his weight. She bucked as hard as she could a few times but he remained steady on top of her.

She actually couldn't believe Lucius Malfoy was physically fighting her. He had always struck her as a lightweight who relied on his wand and house elves. She didn't think the bloody man could be so physically strong.

"Get off of me you wanker!" Ginny screeched still struggling.

She could feel bruises forming on her arms from where he was grabbing her.

Ginny suddenly felt very strange.

She stopped struggling as the strangeness intensified.

Soon Ginny felt as if she were being sucked through a giant, vacuum.

Her world went black.

 **~~~L~~~**

"How is she, Dobby?"

"She seems to be waking up, Mistress."

"Thank Merlin. The Healer wasn't sure when she would be up."

Ginny shifted, groaning at the throbbing in her head.

She felt someone's cold hand keep her head in place.

"Keep your head still, dear. We need to wait for the healer to come so we can inspect your wound."

Ginny tried to open her eyes but as soon as she did, the light made her close them again.

A cold, wet wash cloth covered her forehead. This helped to reduce the throbbing Ginny felt.

"You took quite a tumble, my dear. By the time we heard you falling down the stairs, me and my husband were too late to help you. Thank goodness my son was there to stop you from falling down the entire staircase."

Ginny stopped moving as the woman told talked with her. Her voice was soothing and helped to ease her pain.

"You must have really needed our help. Our wards only let those through who truly need us."

The woman stopped talking as the door to the bedroom opened.

"Diane, how is our poor mystery woman doing?" a jolly man said, his voice getting closer to her.

"She seems to be responding. However, she has yet to say anything," the woman said.

"With the amount of head trauma she experienced, it wouldn't surprise me if she couldn't talk because of the pain."

Suddenly, the smell of peppermints penetrated her senses. It was a smell that kind of reminded her of Professor Snape.

"Can you hear me, child?" the jolly voice asked softly.

Ginny moaned in response, unable to form a coherent word.

A hand slipped underneath her head and gently lifted it up.

She felt something hit her lips. It felt like a vile.

"Drink-it will take away the pain."

Ginny obediently opened her lips and slowly swallowed the liquid.

It tasted a lot more pleasant then she expected. Even better than that, it took away the pain in her head.

She attempted to open her eyes again and this time, the light in the room only gave her a dull ache.

Once her eyes were completely open she saw the source of the jolly voice.

It was a pudgy man with a grey and white goatee and a bald head. He was smiling down at her gently.

Next to him was a stunning, mature woman with blond and grey hair, grey eyes and high cheek bones.

She had a very kind face, crow's feet at the edges of her eyes. She was smiling down at Ginny was well. She reached out to remove the wet cloth from her head only to replace it with a new wet cloth.

"Just stay still a little longer, my dear, and in no time I will have your head healed."

Without waiting for a response from her, the man began to administer potions and run his wand over her head.

Soon the throbbing pain and aches were gone.

After he was done healing her, the kind man helped sit her up on the bed, arranging the pillows so she had support.

It was then that Ginny took in her surroundings.

There was no doubt that she was inside of a grand home. Her bedroom was about the size of her entire ground floor at the Burrow. There was a giant window on her left hand side, covered with heavy drapes that reminded her of the drapes in the Hogwarts hallways.

Two wingback chairs with a modest sized table sat in the corner next to the window. A few meters away was a fireplace that was burning brightly and giving off the only light. The ceilings were high and covered with beautiful art work of fairies. The color scheme of the entire room was silver and purple. It was quite a stunning combination and it matched, from the color of the chairs to her sheets.

The bed was also huge. She was sure that she and four of her big brothers could fit on the bed together and be completely comfortable.

"What is your name, dear?" the man asked, snapping Ginny out of her gawking of the room.

Ginny opened and closed her mouth a few times. Although the man and woman had done nothing but treat her kindly, something told her not to answer the question.

"Er ... uh ... I don't know," she said, kicking herself for at least not even attempting to make up a good name.

The man and woman glanced at each other with worried expressions on their faces.

"Do you know what day it is? What year it is?"

Ginny shook her head no, biting her lip.

They both glanced at each other again.

"I'm afraid she might be suffering from memory loss," the man said to the beautiful woman.

"Oh dear. Is there anything we can do?" she asked.

The man shook his head. 

"There are potions, but I do not feel comfortable with her taking them after such trauma to her head. It might be best to monitor her for a couple of weeks and to see if she gains anything during those weeks."

Ginny was quite surprised by the turn of the conversation. She expected the man to take her off the woman's hand. There seemed to be no question that she was going to stay with an obvious well off family.

"There is no need to keep me here. I thank you for your generosity," Ginny finally said.

The woman and the man turned their attention to Ginny.

"Nonsense, dear. Whether you know it or not, you sought refuge in our house. It would be quite rude of me to throw you out on the street," the woman said, patting Ginny's hand.

Ginny felt uncomfortable accepting the help but didn't push the point. First she had to figure out what the hell was going on. She also needed to know what the bloody hell happened in the final battle. Her parents must be worried sick about her.

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened again.

"How is she, mother?" the beautiful, tenor voice said from the doorway.

Ginny nearly fainted at the sight that greeted her.

Bloody hell.

It was Lucius Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, it wasn't exactly Lucius Malfoy.

Ginny watched as he walked deeper into the room. She was sure she was incredibly pale and gaping at him but she couldn't help it.

Though this Lucius Malfoy didn't look like the one that she knew, in her heart she knew who he was.

This Lucius looked a whole lot younger, his skin missing the slight wrinkles that he had from when she knew him. His normally long hair was only to his shoulders and tied up in a ponytail.

He was still dressed in robes that were probably worth more than her house, only they were a lot more casual then the grand get up she normally saw him in.

And yet, the most stunning differences with Lucius Malfoy she was staring at and the one that she knew was the fact that his eyes were shinning with emotion.

If Ginny didn't know any better, she would have said that he had concern in his eyes. The Lucius Malfoy Ginny knew didn't dare have anything other than disgust or mockery in his eyes.

Suddenly everyone in the room looked at Ginny expectantly and she realized that she must have been asked a question.

"Pardon?" she said, her entire face turning bright red with embarrassment.

Lucius smiled at her, making Ginny's heart flutter.

 _'No Ginny. You stop right there. There is no bloody way your heart is going to flutter for Malfoy out of all people.'_

"How are you feeling? You took quite a fall. Who knows what could have happened to you if I hadn't stopped you," Lucius said.

The concern was really confusing Ginny. Since when did a Malfoy save a Weasley from their death? Did he not know who she was?

And suddenly, all of the pieces began to fit together.

The short hair, the youthful skin, the concern, the fact that Malfoy's mother was sitting next to her, and the fact that he didn't recognize her and her bright red hair ...

"What _is_ the date?" Ginny asked, ignoring Lucius' question.

Everyone in the room glanced at each other nervously.

"It is January 22, 1977," Diane Malfoy said.

It took all of the willpower Ginny had not to faint.

She slowly lowered herself down to the pillows, putting her hand to her head.

"What was the last day you remember dear?" the healer asked, concern lighting his features.

Ginny bit her lip. She couldn't very well tell them that she was more than twenty years from the future. It would make things complicated and Merlin knows what she could end up doing to her own time if she let information from the future slip and they were aware that it was information from the future.

No, the best thing to do would be to continue to feign ignorance.

"My memory is fuzzy-I just know that the date doesn't feel quite right," Ginny lied.

She inwardly cringed at how lame it sounded but it was the best she could do with wearing her bloody heart on her sleeve.

The healer patted Ginny's hand.

"No need to overstrain yourself. For now, rest is what is best for now. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, I think it is time we left the patient alone," the healer said.

"Of course-thank you for coming, Healer Davis," Diane said, standing.

Healer Davis waved away her thanks.

"It is always a pleasure to help out the friends and family of the Malfoys."

Ginny frowned when he said this. Since when did _anyone_ feel any sort of pleasure in serving Malfoys? Everyone knew they were the nastiest pureblood family out there, even during this time.

Ginny felt as if she was being watched. Her eyes connected instantly with Lucius Malfoy who stood at the side of her bed, staring at her curiously.

Ginny looked away, unable to meet his eyes at that point.

She was not ready to deal with him.

Diane told Ginny that if she needed anything, to call on Dobby.

The healer gave her some instructions on what to do about her head injury.

Lucius continued to stare at her and left the room only at his mother's gentle guidance towards the doorway.

Once Ginny was alone, she sat up and slipped out of bed.

She stared down at the nightshift she was in distastefully. It was a modern witch's worst nightmare. The fabric reached her neck almost uncomfortably and the hem was practically dragging on the floor.

Pushing the too restricting clothing to the back of her mind, Ginny went to the closet door that was next to the loo. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw her trousers and shirt hanging up neatly in the nearly empty closet.

Ginny dug into the pockets of her trousers.

Her heart went cold at the feel of the Time Turner. She took it out and nearly cried when she noticed that all of the sand within it was gone.

 _'Oh Merlin's saggy tits-what do I do now?'_

Ginny felt herself sinking to the floor. This could not be happening. And to think, all of this was Lucius bloody Malfoy's fault.

If he hadn't tried to kill her during the final battle, she wouldn't be in this mess.

In fact, every trauma that Ginny had ever experienced in her life was because of Lucius Malfoy in some shape or from.

First, the fact that her father couldn't get a promotion was because Lucius would slaughter him during his reviews. The reason she was possessed and needed years of therapy was because he slipped the diary in her cauldron. The reason she almost lost movement in her leg was because of the curse he threw at her during the Department of Mysteries battle. And the reason she had been cooped up in the house for close to a year was because of his bloody cause in helping Voldemort.

And now, she was twenty years in the past and she had no idea how she was going to get back to her time.

Ginny put her head into her hands, feeling the beginnings of a meltdown coming on.

One tear fell down her cheek.

This started an onslaught of tears.

It wasn't long before she fell forward onto the carpet and began to sob her eyes out.

All of the pain that she had been pent up from her time came out in each sob.

When Ginny was all cried out, all she felt was exhaustion. She fell asleep where she lay on the floor.

When she woke up again, her blankets pulled up to her chin.

Ginny sat up, rubbing her eyes with her hand as she did so.

Someone must have found her on the floor and put her back into bed after she fell asleep.

Ginny felt her cheeks flame up at the thought of someone catching her all out of sorts.

Ginny let out a sigh, tugging at the neckline of her nightgown. If she weren't being watched so closely, she would have taken the offending garment off.

Suddenly, Dobby popped into the room, temporarily distracting her from her displeasure with her clothing.

The house elf held a tray in its hand, setting it on her lap.

"Good morning, Miss. Dobby was told by Mistress to bring you breakfast. When Miss is done eating, Mistress will come and speak with Miss. If Miss needs anything in the meantime, Dobby will get it."

Ginny studied the creature.

The elf seemed quite happy. It gave instructions enthusiastically and seemed eager to please her.

He was a far cry from the creature Harry described to her. From the sound of it during her time, it had sounded like Dobby had gone through generations of abuse at the hands of the Malfoy family.

This happy elf was obviously proving that theory wrong.

Ginny wondered what happened that would change in the years to come that would make Dobby eager to leave Malfoy Manor.

"Thank you, Dobby," Ginny said, somewhat absently.

The elf smiled and popped out of the room, leaving Ginny to her breakfast.

She stared down at the tray, frowning at the tea, toast, jam, eggs, and fruit.

Ginny really wasn't in the mood to eat. However, she knew that Dobby would report her eating habits to the Mistress of the Manor. Eating was not a battle she was going to engage in without knowing very much about the Malfoy family.

Ginny realized that she should have been thanking her lucky stars that in showing up at Malfoy Mansion, she actually treated as a guest and not a prisoner of war.

Then again, a large of it was probably due to the fact that they didn't know she was a Weasley. It was probably best if things stayed that way for the time being.

Ginny stared down at the breakfast and sighed. She smeared some jam onto the toast and began to eat.

As she ate, Ginny began to go over the facts in her head.

Obviously, during her struggle with Malfoy, he somehow ended up breaking the Time Turner in her back pocket and she was sent flying back into time.

She wondered even with him touching her, how he managed to stay in their time but pushed that minor detail from her mind. She had bigger things to worry about … like being trapped in Malfoy Manor with the Malfoy clan.

Ginny didn't know how she felt about them.

Lucius' mother seemed very warm and nice. She kind of reminded Ginny of her mother, Molly Weasley if Molly had been trained as rich, pureblood woman.

Ginny recognized the 'I'm going to protect you whether you want it or not' spark in Diane Malfoy's eyes. Something in her gut told her that Diane was at least one person she could trust in the Manor.

Ginny didn't know about the Master of the House, Malfoy's father. She automatically didn't trust him until he proved her wrong.

And Lucius-well she didn't trust him at all.

She found it quite strange that the Malfoys had yet to question what her blood status was.

She wondered if during the tests if the healer picked up on it and gave it to them discreetly. If that hadn't happened, she was sure that the subject would come up soon enough.

And then there was the fact that she needed to figure out how in the bloody hell she was going to get back into her time. She couldn't go and find her family. Not only would it blow her cover but it could make things quite dangerous for them if the Malfoys knew that they were housing a Weasley.

Ginny went through person after person she could potentially call. The only person that came to mind was Dumbledore. It wouldn't be all that strange for a woman her age to know of the wizard. She was pretty sure that everyone and their grandmother knew who Albus Dumbledore was. Therefore, her next step would be to either get to him, or to have him get to her so they could talk.

As Ginny finished her breakfast, the door to the bedroom opened.

Ginny nearly slumped in her spot in relief at the sight of the Mistress of the Manor. She was quite stunning in her burgundy robes which shimmered in the dim sunlight that glowed through the windows of the room. Her hair was up in a perfect bun. Her makeup was light and it seemed to highlight her best features like her high cheek bones and stunning grey eyes.

"Oh good, you are finished. How are you feeling this morning?" she asked, snapping Ginny out of her staring.

"I feel much better today, thank you," Ginny said, watching as Diane Malfoy used a wand to float one of the wing back chairs over to the side of her bed.

"Have you found that any of your memory has come back?" she asked as the chair landed softly on the ground.

Diane sat down gracefully, arranging her robes carefully around herself almost as if it were a habit.

Ginny had to admit that she was kind of envious of how beautiful Diane was. But there was no sense in dwelling over something so petty.

"I remember my name-or at least I think I do."

Diane smiled brightly.

"That is wonderful news. I was beginning to tire of simply calling you 'the girl'. Tell us, dear, what is your name?"

"It's Virginia. But I prefer to be called Ginny."

Ginny knew from experience that people assumed she was Virginia instead of Ginerva based on her nickname. She figured if she was going to lie, she might as well be as close to the truth as possible. There was no way she was going to learn to answer to another name anyway.

"We will call you Ginny. This might help jog your memory better. Is there anything else you remember?"

"Um ... the name Dumbledore seems quite familiar to me."

"Albus Dumbledore?" Diane asked, furrowing her brow.

"Yes, that's it!"

"Albus Dumbledore is the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Do you remember attending school?"

Ginny shook her head.

"Maybe seeing this Dumbledore man will help my memory," Ginny said.

"You could be right. I will contact him right away," Diane said.

Ginny sagged into the bed with relief.

"Oh, you must be tired. I'll leave you to rest then."

Ginny simply nodded and watched as Diane Malfoy left the room.

Now that it was mentioned, she really was quite tired. The head injury must have been a lot worse than she realized.

Ginny was about to settle in to sleep when the gown she was wearing tightened against her neck.

Growling, Ginny sat up in the bed and roughly took the shift off. Once the offending garment was on the floor, Ginny let out a sigh of relief and snuggled into the warm blanket to get some much needed rest.


	3. Chapter 3

"How's the girl?" Abraxas Malfoy asked from behind his newspaper.

"The doctor said that she should be on the mend. However, as a result of her head trauma, I'm afraid she lost her memory and doesn't know who she is or where her family is," Lucius said.

Abraxas threw the paper down.

"I'm speaking of Narcissa Black, not that ugly girl who is now our new ward," he spat.

Lucius didn't flinch at this.

"The last time I talked with Narcissa, she was fine, I suppose. I haven't had a chance to be with her this week."

"We haven't fulfilled that marriage contract yet, Lucius. You need to charm her, spend more time with her."

"Yes, father," Lucius said.

Diane came back into the dining room.

"Lucius, I will be going to Hogwarts today to talk to Headmaster Dumbledore. I would appreciate it if you went to check on our ward while I am gone."

"Of course, Mother," Lucius said.

"Thank you, Lucius. I shall be back home by supper."

Diane left the room without saying anything to her husband. Abraxas didn't seem to care that she didn't say anything to him.

This was the relationship Lucius expected to have with Narcissa when they finally did get married.

He wasn't worried about the Blacks rejecting his marriage proposal when he finally asked for it. When he married Narcissa, it would be one of the most powerful marriages in the magical world.

Lucius would spend time with her when he wanted to. Narcissa was extremely boring and the last thing he wanted was to spend more time than he had to with her. Talking with her was one of the most frustrating experiences for him. She had no real life beyond attending parties with her family and whenever he asked for her opinion on something, she would just agree with what he had to say.

Now their new ward, on the other hand, she was interesting.

Although he agreed with his father about how ugly she was (after all, her red hair was horrendous), she was more interesting than Narcissa. Even with her head trauma, she was extremely entertaining. That and Lucius didn't think that she was actually suffering from memory loss like she said.

When she glanced at him, it was a mixture of shock and surprise. Everyone else took it for her falling for his good looks, but Lucius knew better. He had been with enough women to know the difference between genuine attraction and other expressions.

She knew him. Where she knew him from, Lucius had no idea as he had never seen her before. It couldn't have been from school because the girl looked quite young.

It didn't matter, in the end. He would get it out of her. For now, he would play along with her and pretend that he believed in her memory loss.

Lucius excused himself from the breakfast table and made his way to his study, his mind going over all that he had to do for the day.

By the time Lucius finished his work, it was lunch time and he remembered his promise to his mother.

He left his office and made his way to the guest wing. Lucius was actually looking forward with seeing what the girl would slip up with.

Once he was at the door, he knocked on it.

"Virginia," he called through it.

He received no answer.

Normally when Lucius receives no answer from guest in his home, he would leave them be.

However, this particular guest had a nasty head wound that could be deadly if no one were watching over them. He had to go into the room without permission.

Lucius opened the door and went inside.

The room was quiet, save from the snores of their guest. Merlin, Lucius didn't realize a woman could snore like that.

He walked towards the bed. The only thing showing on the white blankets and sheets was her red hair.

Lucius stopped when he was at the head of the bed.

The new ward of Malfoy Manor was lying there, the blankets at her neck, her mouth wide open.

She cleaned up well, Lucius would admit that.

When he first saw her, it was when he rescued her from falling down the stairs. She had been quite disgusting with leaves in her hair and dirt on her face.

Even when he saw her again while she was being seen by the mediwizard, she had been extremely pale with dark circles under her eyes.

But now, she looked different. It was amazing what a little bit of sleep and food could do for a person.

She had more color in her cheeks and Lucius could actually see the freckles running across her nose. He also noticed her full, plump lips.

So maybe she wasn't as ugly as he initially thought.

"Virginia," he said softly.

She shifted in the bed, pulling the blanket over her head.

"Leave me alone," she called through the sheet.

"I would leave you to your devices, Virginia. However, it is lunch and you need your strength."

She groaned and threw the sheet back, revealing, to Lucius' surprise, her breasts.

Lucius couldn't help but stare. They were actually quite nice. They were big enough to fill (and probably overfill) his hands. The nipples were pink and hard and there were freckles going across the pale skin.

"Shit!" she said, snapping the blankets back to her neck.

The blankets covering her chest finally snapped Lucius out of his staring spell. She was staring at him, horrified. Her face was bright red.

Lucius found that he was actually amused by her embarrassment.

"Is there a reason you have decided to forgo the night gown that my mother gave you to wear?" Lucius asked, as if he hadn't been staring at her chest.

"It was uncomfortable. I felt like it was chocking me," she finally said when she could speak.

"Dobby," Lucius said quietly, never taking his eyes off of her.

Dobby appeared in the room.

"Yes, Mister Malfoy sir," the elf said, bowing.

"Could you get Miss Virginia here something more comfortable to wear?" Lucius asked.

"Right away!"

The elf popped out of the room.

An awkward silence soon descended on them.

Lucius was tempted to make her squirm even more but decided not to. He was going on a trip to Germany and had a lot to get into order before leaving.

Depending on how much of her 'memory' she recovered, Lucius was sure he would have plenty of time to make her squirm later.

"I apologize for coming into your room unannounced but when I knocked, there was no answer. And I couldn't risk leaving you to sleep with the head wound that you have."

Ginny glared at him.

"Well as you can see, I am just a heavy sleeper," she said defensively.

Dobby popped back into the room with what Lucius considered a more indecent nightgown. It was bright red with a low neck line and even lower hem.

Ginny on the other hand looked relieved to see it.

"Thank you, Dobby. You're the best!" she said.

She grabbed the night gown from the elf and glared at Lucius.

"If you don't mind," she said, gesturing towards the door.

"Of course. Enjoy your lunch," Lucius said, bowing slightly.

He left the room, here breast still branded in his brain. Although she was rude there was something about her that left Lucius more intrigued than insulted.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny had never been so relieved to see Dumbledore in her life.

He walked into her room, his wizard hat sitting squarely on his head, his spectacles sitting on the bridge of his nose.

He was wearing a long, flamboyant purple robe with a golden outline on the sleeves and neckline.

Knowing that he would be there that night, Ginny hid her inappropriate night gown and put the one Diane picked out for her back on.

"Miss Virginia! I am so sorry to hear about what happened to you and the resulting memory loss," he said, waving a chair over to the side of her bed.

Diane was standing in the door way.

"Virginia, is this the man you remembered?" Diane asked.

Ginny nodded her head.

"Yes, I remember him," she said.

Diane hesitated a bit before saying, "Then I will leave you both to speak privately."

She closed the door behind her.

Ginny let out the breath she had been holding.

"I know you have no idea who I am," Ginny began.

"I did find it odd that I couldn't recall who you were. I am old but I'm not that old," Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

"You are the only person I can trust, Headmaster Dumbledore. I am not from this time," Ginny confessed.

Her heart felt lighter after saying this. It felt good to tell someone.

"What do you mean, dear?"

"I mean, I was somehow transported back to 1977. I'm from 1998."

Dumbledore removed his glasses and wiped them on his robes.

"Start from the beginning, dear. But please be careful not to tell me too much."

Ginny told Dumbledore everything she could, being careful to leave out major events. Dumbledore listened to what she had to say without interruption.

When Ginny finally finished, Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, resting his head on his fingertips.

"This isn't good news, Virginia-"

"Please, just call me Ginny. If I hear Virginia one more time I might strangle someone," Ginny said.

"Of course. Ginny it is. However, I have some bad news. The Time Turner doesn't exist at this point in time."

Ginny's stomach dropped.

"I can't stay in this time!"

Dumbledore held up a hand.

"However, I have no doubt that there are people in the Ministry working on time manipulation right now in the Department of Mysteries. I will contact them and tell them our situation. Hopefully the prospect of being able to work with time will give them all the incentives they need to get you back to your proper time."

Ginny sighed.

"I guess all we can do is wait," she said.

Dumbledore patted her hand.

"Until then, we need to figure out what we can do with you. Do you trust the Malfoys? I'm guessing the family still exists in your time."

 _'Not as far as I can throw them,'_ Ginny thought.

"What are my options besides staying with the Malfoys?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I could find a place for you at Hogwarts. It wouldn't take much to make up a story and to get you the proper supplies."

That would have been a great idea if it weren't for the fact that Harry's father, mother, Sirius and Remus would be there. She didn't know if she could face them knowing what she knew about their fates. She would want to save them all and she would want to punch Peter Pettigrew in the face. Not to mention how careful she would have to be about slipping up.

At least at Malfoy Manor she could hide from Lucius Malfoy. She didn't know Malfoy's parents or their fates so it would be easy for her to be herself around them. As distrustful as she was about the family, they really were her best option.

"I think I should stay with the Malfoys, actually. I know the fate of too many of your students for me to feel comfortable with staying at Hogwarts. However, I will only stay if the Malfoys want me to stay."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, dear. Mrs. Malfoy has taken a liking to you and I have no doubt that with very little prompting, she will welcome you with open arms."

Ginny twisted the sheet in her hand.

"I won't feel comfortable with this until I ask. Dobby," Ginny called.

Dobby popped into the room.

"Can you request Mrs. Malfoy's company for me?" Ginny asked.

"Of course, Miss!"

The house elf left the room.

"The Malfoys are a good family-a bit prejudice but good. Although, I do wonder about Lucius Malfoy at times," Dumbledore mused, staring out the window at the gardens.

"Why do you wonder about Lucius Malfoy?" Ginny asked, curious about his thoughts.

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Why dear, I'm sure you have a better understanding of Lucius Malfoy than I have at this point in time. I wonder about him, but in the end, I think he's harmless."

Ginny bit her lip. Harmless and Lucius Malfoy were not usually in a sentence together in her time. However, she didn't want to do anything to make Dumbledore suspicious. Who knew what that would do to the time line?

Instead, Ginny simply nodded her head and didn't say much else.

Thankfully, Diane Malfoy came through the door before anything else could be asked.

"Well, have we gotten things sorted?" she asked, magically bringing the second chair to the side of the bed.

"I'm afraid not, Mrs. Malfoy. You see, Virginia's parents are second cousins to me, twice removed. Needless to say, it seems as if something has happened to Virginia's parents. But I'm afraid due to Virginia's memory loss, we don't know what."

"Oh dear," Diane said, putting her hand to her mouth and sitting down in the chair.

"I have offered Hogwarts to Virginia, but she seems to feel safer being within your Manor," Dumbledore said.

"I don't want to impose on your company. You have all been so understanding in keeping me here. If you want me to go to Hogwarts, I will," Ginny added.

"It is no trouble at all having you in the Manor. Our house is big and it would be nice to have another woman to talk to since I'm always surrounded by men," Diane said enthusiastically.

"Excellent! Of course, I wouldn't ask you to take in a member of my family without compensation."

"Nonsense! I will take care of Virginia's expenses," Diane said, putting a hand to her chest as if she were insulted at the thought of Dumbledore giving her money.

Ginny suddenly turned bright red. Now she felt horrible about staying with the Malfoys. The last thing she wanted was to be indebted to them because she didn't have any money.

"Really, Mrs. Malfoy, I can fund young Virginia here until we figure out what is going on with the family," Dumbledore insisted.

"I will not take a penny from you, Headmaster. We are more than capable of taking care of Virginia. It really is no trouble. Despite sad circumstances I am happy she will be here."

Diane put a warm hand on Ginny's hand, squeezing it with affection.

Ginny felt her heart grow warm.

This was a woman who only knew Ginny for two days. She was willing to take her in and take care of all of her expenses without accepting anything in return.

Ginny never thought she would see the day where a _Malfoy_ , nonetheless, would be so nice to her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy," Ginny said, squeezing her hand back.


	5. Chapter 5

The next four days went by in a blur for Ginny. Diane decided that Ginny needed clothing and a wand. She brought in a seamstress and Oliver to do those tasks for her while she was sick.

Her wand didn't take much time at all. With a few flicks of his wand, Oliver knew what kind of wand Ginny needed. Ginny wondered if Oliver recognized when she was a little girl in the future but couldn't recall the interaction she had with him when she was eleven.

When her measurements were done being taken, Diane would spend hours with her picking out different robes. Ginny felt incredibly guilty about the amount of clothing Diane was buying her. When Ginny voiced her concerns, Diane waved it away with a hand.

"This is all coming out of my allowance. And considering that I spend less than fifty percent of it, this is a welcome and pleasurable way to spend it for me," she said.

By the time they finished going through every fabric book known to wizard (at least, this was Ginny's opinion), the mediwizard declared her healthy.

"Great! Now we can bring you to parties with us and I can give you a tour of the Manor," Diane said, clasping her hands together.

"Virginia can be mobile. However, I highly suggest that she still get the proper amount of rest," the mediwizard said.

"Of course. We will be sure not overexert her," Diane said.

"Good."

The mediwizard returned his attention to Ginny. He took her hand between his and squeezed.

Ginny wasn't bothered by this. After feeling uncomfortable about what she thought was him coming onto her, she realized that he was just an affectionate mediwizard who cared for her health.

"It was a pleasure to heal you, Virginia. I will be back in a month to check up on you. Hopefully you recover more of your memory by then."

"Thank you for healing me," Ginny said politely.

"You were one of my best patients. It was really no trouble."

Squeezing her hand one last time, the mediwizard stood and faced Diane.

"I will walk you to the door. Virginia, I will come and get you tomorrow morning for your first breakfast out of the room."

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy."

Smiling at her brightly, Diane left the room with the mediwizard, closing the door gently behind her.

As soon as she was gone, Ginny took off her confining night gown and threw it to the floor. Going to her still empty closet, she put on her silky, red nightgown that Lucius requested for her.

Ginny still found it odd that as rude as she was to him, he had still been nice and courteous to her.

' _Probably because he was too busy staring at your tits,_ ' she thought inwardly.

Ginny pushed Lucius out of her mind.

She hadn't seen him since he got her a night gown and she really wanted to keep it that way.

With her gown and house shoes on, Ginny made her way over to the window. She opened it; thanking every deity known to wizard that she was on the ground floor.

She climbed out of the window, moaning softly at the feel of the warm, summer breeze hitting her face.

She was so happy to be outside.

At some point during her recovery, she thought she would go crazy by the amount of time she had to stay in bed in the guest wing.

Ginny stayed close to where her window was. The last thing she needed was to get lost in the gardens and put herself in a position to be rescued again.

Once Ginny found a nice garden patch, she sat on the ground. She saw a few flowers that she liked, picked them and put them into her hair.

There was a full moon out that day.

Ginny wondered how Remus handled it during this period with no potion to help him through.

She was sure Harry, Ron and Hermione knew but they never told her anything.

Ginny suddenly began to wonder about her own time. Did they win the war? Who all died? Was her family worried about her?

She sighed. She avoided thinking about her time because there was really nothing that could be done or known until she went back.

And then there was that whole thing about Harry. If he somehow managed to survive the Final Battle, would they get back together?

After all, they had been dating before he decided to get heroic and break up with her. Getting back together if the Order somehow won the Final Battle seemed like the next logical step. And it was easy having him as a boyfriend since her family already liked him.

"What are you doing outside? And during the night, nonetheless?"

Ginny turned quickly and saw the form of Lucius Malfoy behind her.

It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust but when they did, she couldn't help but notice that he cut a striking figure in his tailor made robes which hugged and accented his shoulders and trim waist.

He was wearing black knee high boots. His hair, which Ginny remembered only reached his shoulders, was tied back. The hair is what actually pulled his entire look together. He looked like he just walked off the cover of one of her mother's romance novels.

"I could ask you the same thing," she said.

"This is my house. I do what I please. You are supposed to be in the Manor, recovering from your head trauma."

Ginny shrugged a shoulder.

"The mediwizard declared me fully healed tonight. I needed to get outside. I felt like I was suffocating in that room."

Lucius said nothing, just stared at her. His eyes kept falling to her chest, reminding Ginny of the exchange they had weeks ago when she was recovering.

It was so odd, when she thought about it. In her time, Lucius had done everything in his power to kill her.

Now, he stared at her as if he wanted to devour her body.

"Well, don't stay out too late. Do you know how to get back to your room?" he asked.

Ginny nodded, narrowing her eyes at Lucius. She still didn't trust him. He was being far too nice to her. Then again, she was a stranger. And he did save her from worse injuries than her head trauma. Despite how nasty he was to her in her time, what reason would he have to be mean to her now?

"Carry on, then."

Lucius left her sitting there.

Ginny stared after him, trying to figure out what it was about him that wasn't right about his style. After a few more minutes of staring, Ginny finally realized what it was. He didn't have a cane. As much as she hated to admit it, she thought he looked a hell of a lot sexier with a cane than without.

Shaking her head again to rid herself of thinking about Lucius more than she had to, Ginny laid back and basked in the moonlight.


	6. Chapter 6

_She was outside, dancing in the moonlight. She was wearing her red night gown, which highlighted her creamy, freckled bosom and shapely legs._

 _She had flowers in her hair and a look of pure bliss on her face. She finally stopped in her dancing to stare at him._

 _She extended her arm and beckoned him forth with her index finger._

 _Lucius walked toward her. He couldn't help it. It was almost as magic were pulling him towards her._

 _When he finally made it to her, he wrapped his arm around her waist and roughly pulled her towards him._

 _She felt so warm and soft against him. All he wanted to do was devour her body._

 _'What are you doing outside?' he asked._

 _'I'm waiting for you,' she said, wrapping her hand around his neck._

 _'But I don't like you. I think you're rude and I could pick up witches who look a million times better than you do.'_

 _'If that is the case, Lucius, then why do you want to kiss me?'_

 _Lucius grabbed the back of her neck._

 _'I don't know,' he whispered._

 _He leaned down to kiss her-_

"Fuck!" Lucius barked, waking up. He moved back the covers of the blanket.

The petite blond German witch that he picked up the night before was under the blanket with a grin on her face.

"What was that for?" Lucius asked, slapping the blankets back and getting out of bed.

"I thought you liked when I bit you," the woman said, sitting up and crossing her arms.

"Not while I'm sleeping. I want you out by the time I'm done with my shower," Lucius spat.

He went into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

Witches like her were the worst kind. They didn't know when to go home and if he were nice enough to let them stay, they didn't understand the etiquette of what that entailed. One of the rules was _not_ to wake him up-especially when he was dreaming about something pleasant.

Lucius angrily turned on the shower and stepped in.

This was his last day in Germany. This trip was supposed to be a well-deserved vacation for all of the hard work he had put into building the Malfoy fortune higher than it had ever been in the history of the family.

He had planned on drinking until he was sick, fucking until he couldn't move, and having an all-around good time before the responsibility of marriage and taking over Malfoy Manor came down on him.

The drinking happened, the fucking for sure happened. What he hadn't been planning on was to dream about their ward every single night for two weeks.

Lucius punched the wall, flinching at the pain that went through his arm.

Why was he dreaming about her? He didn't understand.

He didn't think she was that pretty (although if Lucius were honest with himself, the more he saw her, the more attractive he found her), she was rude and he was sure she was lying about having memory loss problems.

And yet there was something about her that made it impossible for him to ignore.

His libido obviously found something about her that it wanted because it wouldn't let up.

The only logical thing to do when the libido wanted something was to ignore it. After all, he was sure that after seeing her again, he would have no desire to even want to talk with her. 

**~~L~~**

Lucius was cranky by the time he got back to the Manor.

He snapped at his house elves and was quite annoyed by the fact that he had to walk to the front door instead of apparate because of the work they were doing on the wards that day.

By the time Lucius made it to the gardens, he was in an extremely sour mood.

One thing that snapped him out of his sour mood was seeing his mother standing outside in the broom flying field with a parcel to protect her fair skin.

She was staring into the sky, waving.

"Good afternoon, mother. What are you staring at?" Lucius asked, turning to see what the fuss was about.

All he could see in the air were two dots.

"Virginia somehow convinced me to let her fly," Diane said.

Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"She can fly?" Lucius asked.

"Yes. At first I was worried so I asked Regulus Black-"

"What is Regulus Black doing here?"

"Just a day after you left for Germany, we invited the Blacks over to dinner, at your father's insistence. Regulus became smitten with Virginia and has been visiting the Manor almost every day since."

Lucius frowned at this new information.

"Anyway, like I was saying before. At first I was worried about Virginia being on a broom by herself so I asked Regulus if he would fly with her to make sure she was safe. After watching her for a minute or two, I realized all of my worries were for naught. She is quite natural on the broom."

Before Lucius could ask more questions about Regulus and Ginny, he heard feminine laughter as Ginny made a skillful, quick maneuver to land on the ground.

Regulus Black landed seconds later but not nearly as graceful as Ginny.

"You need to teach me how to fly like that," Regulus said, breathing hard from his ride.

"Maybe one day," Ginny said.

Lucius was shocked at her appearance. Her cheeks were extremely rosy from the cold air hitting it, her eyes glowing brightly and leaves and twigs were in her hair.

Any other woman and Lucius would be disgusted by the appearance but on Ginny-it was perfect. This is how she was meant to look-this was her natural state.

"Mrs. Malfoy, would it be alright if I took Ginny out to dinner tonight?" Regulus asked, bowing slightly to her.

Before Diane could give him an answer, Lucius spoke first.

"As current Head of the Manor with my father gone and protector of _Virginia_ , I think it would be best if she stayed home for the night," he said, glaring at Regulus.

"I can speak for myself, _Lucius_ , and I would love to go out with Regulus tonight," Ginny said, crossing her arms.

She did not look pleased at his taking control of the conversation.

"You are under our protection which means that you will be representing the Malfoy name. As nice as I think Mister Black is, I don't think you would be sending a good message out to the community if you were to have dinner with him before you have a chance to recover your memory."

Ginny was clenching and unclenching her fists, her face redder than he ever saw it.

"I am a guest in your home, not a prisoner. If I want to go to dinner with Regulus, I will. You will not tell me what to do."

"I will tell you whatever I please when it comes to protecting my family's name and honor," Lucius said. He was beginning to lose his composer.

How dare she try to fight him on something like this? She didn't need to go out with Regulus Black. The boy was nothing more than a womanizer who did everything he could to get under the robes of vulnerable witches.

Diane stepped in between them.

"Now calm down. _Both_ of you. Ginny, you can go to dinner with Regulus if you really want to-"

Ginny's angry expression shifted to one of self-satisfaction.

"-but only if Lucius accompanies you. After all, he is right about you representing the family name."

Lucius smirked at her as her smug smile shifted to one of disbelief.

If it were up to him, she would stay at the Manor but this wasn't all that bad either.

It would serve her right for putting herself into his dreams.

After all, she wasn't allowed to be happy if he couldn't be happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny moved a loose strand of hair behind her ear and furrowed her brow at the image she presented in the mirror. With her stylish robes, her light make-up, and her new hearty appetite, she had to admit that over the past few weeks, this was the freshest she looked for a long time.

It had never occurred to her how much the war weighted her down. Apparently being in the past, even with her enemies, was better for her health than being in her time.

With one last look in the mirror, Ginny grabbed her purse and left her room.

She didn't know why she was even going out with Regulus. Although she would admit that he was extremely handsome and quite charming (more charming than she ever thought a pureblood Slytherin could be), it didn't change the fact that he was a Slytherin from the same pureblood family that happily supported Voldemort.

And she did have a boyfriend back in her time. Granted it was a boyfriend who broke up with her before the Battle of Hogwarts because he was too stupid to realize that no matter how much he thought breaking up would protect her, that Voldemort had his own reasons for wanting to come after her, and those reasons had nothing to do with him.

Nevertheless, it didn't change the fact that she and Harry weren't over yet. Yet, with more time than ever to think, Ginny didn't know how she felt about Harry any longer. She didn't like to think about that too often, however. 

As Ginny made her way down the stairs, she finally admitted to herself that the only reason she accepted Regulus' invitation was because of Lucius.

She didn't understand what his problem was. Ginny had always believed that, besides that one day where Lucius stared at her breasts, he had no interests in being around her. She couldn't believe how wrong she had been.

Not only was his attention on her from the moment he came back from Germany, but he invited himself to a date she didn't even want to go on.

And now she was to spend an entire evening with him and a handsome man who probably wanted nothing more than to get under her robes.

When Ginny finally made it to the foyer, it didn't surprise her to see Lucius and Regulus waiting for her.

Diane had told her earlier that she had another engagement to be at with Narcissa Black that night and that she was confident that Lucius would make sure she was okay.

Inwardly sighing, Ginny perked up and smiled at Regulus, ignoring Lucius completely. The git could invite himself on her date all he wanted, it didn't mean she had to pay attention to him.

"Thank you for waiting for me, Regulus," Ginny said, raising her hand to his outstretched one.

Regulus kissed the back of her hand, and gave her a smile that she would admit, made her heart speed up a little bit.

"I'd wait an eternity for you, Ginny," he said.

Lucius cleared his throat.

"Your reservation time is coming up soon," he said.

Ginny glared at Lucius as Regulus tucked her hand into his elbow.

"He's right, love. Dinner awaits us."

Ginny thought that once they got to the restaurant, she would be able to ignore Lucius. However, this was not the case.

Lucius sat in between Regulus and Ginny and made sure to dominate all of their conversations.

By the time they were done with their date, Ginny was livid at Lucius.

What the fuck was his problem? Why was he so adamant about controlling her and her conversations? It was just a harmless date and she knew he didn't give a rat's arse about her reputation.

She was going to figure this out if it was the last thing she did before she left this time period.

 **~~L~~**

Lucius felt extremely satisfied with how the evening went. Not only did he manage to keep Regulus' conversations polite to Ginny, but he also managed to get him to keep his hands to himself.

Lucius was perceptive enough, however, to realize that Ginny was livid at him.

Not that it mattered. Someone had to save her from Regulus' charming ways. And since she didn't have any family (as far as he knew), he would be her protector.

When they apparated to the gates of the Manor, Ginny turned to him.

"Could you give us some private time?" she asked politely.

Lucius was about to deny her but soon realized that the look on her face was one he never saw before.

Something told him to let them have this moment.

"Fine, but I will be right behind you."

Ginny rolled her eyes but didn't argue with him.

Taking out the wand that Lucius didn't realize she had, Ginny cast a muffling spell around them.

Taking Regulus' hand in hers, they began a casual stroll to the Manor, Lucius not far behind them.

By the time they were at the entrance of the home, Regulus looked to be utterly smitten with Miss Virginia, and Ginny looked the same.

Regulus leaned down to give her a kiss on the lips.

Lucius didn't understand why this made him so angry, but it did.

Canceling the muffling spell, Lucius grabbed Ginny's arm and began to pull her towards the garden.

"Hey, you don't have to grab her like that," Regulus protested.

"Go home, Regulus," Lucius said, pulling at her arm roughly.

"It's okay, Regulus. I'll see you later," Ginny said.

"Are you sure?" he asked, glaring at Lucius who was pulling her away.

"Positive, he won't hurt me."

Nodding with a frown, Regulus apparated away.

Lucius snorted at this. What kind of man left a woman like that? Especially to another man who was gripping her the way that he was?

"Let me go you git! Keep your bloody hands to yourself" Ginny demanded, fighting his arm hold.

Lucius ignored her and continued to pull her toward the Manor gardens.

He was caught off guard when suddenly he felt a hard kick in his shin.

He fell to the ground, bringing her down with him.

Lucius quickly recovered and rolled on top of her, holding down her arms.

He liked this look—Ginny on the ground underneath him.

"Young ladies like yourself shouldn't be fighting," he said.

Lucius' world suddenly turned upside down.

In less than five seconds, Ginny was on top of him, holding down his arms.

Lucius decided he liked this position a lot more.

It was actually quite ridiculous how every encounter he had with Ginny ended up with him thinking of ways he could be with her sexually.

The attraction wasn't mutual, however. Lucius never saw any hint of attraction for him in her eyes. And it bothered him more than he would ever like to admit to himself.

"And gentlemen like you should keep their hands to themselves. What is your problem?"

"Do you not understand his reputation? All he wants is to get under your robes, Virginia."

Ginny rolled her eyes and got from on top of him, smoothing out her robes.

"My body is not your fucking business, you git. How do you know that I don't _want_ Regulus to get under my robes? I may be your ward but that doesn't make me a saint. If you have a problem with me wanting to date Regulus, I can always go back to Hogwarts where Albus would be more than happy to take me back."

Lucius was about to tell her to do just that when he really stared at her. She was quite pretty when she was angry. Her cheeks were flushed, her brown eyes sparkling, her hair becoming frizzy, losing its style from before.

He watched as Ginny stormed away, dismissing him with an angry flick of her wrist.

It was in that moment, that Lucius realized he wanted her more than he ever wanted anyone or anything in his life.

Lucius didn't know why he wanted her to like him so much.

Maybe it was because she was the first woman in his life to not fall for his charms.

Despite his many pursuits of sex, he had yet to work for someone's body. People usually melted at his money and looks. But not this woman. Lucius figured there would be something satisfying about bedding a passionate woman whose attraction he had to earn.

Now Lucius had to figure out the best way to get her into his bed.

And if her angry eyes told him anything, it was that he was going to have to work hard for it.

Lucius suddenly smiled. He was looking forward to the challenge.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Ginny went down to breakfast. Her intention was to ignore Lucius. He was a pain in the arse and she figured that the best way to keep her blood pressure from skyrocketing when he was around was to pretend he didn't exist.

As usual, breakfast went as it normally did. Diane made conversation with Ginny, Abraxas was reading his newspaper, and Lucius was going over a report.

Ginny stood and excused herself from the table. She began walking toward the doorway when Lucius stopped her.

"Virginia, will you be going outside to fly?"

Ginny glared at him. Not that he could see. He asked the question and continued to stare down at his report.

"I will. Why do you want to know?" she asked.

"I'm going to join you."

"I'd prefer to fly alone, thank you."

Ginny didn't wait for his answer. She walked out of the dining room, rolling her eyes. She didn't understand that man. First, he looked at her as if she were nothing but scum on the bottom of his shoe. And now he wanted to fly with her.

What a git.

Ginny put on her flying gear and went outside.

She very quickly forgot about Lucius Malfoy as she flew through the sky.

Gods, what a great way to relax after months of extreme tension in her time. Ginny was going to take advantage of the fact that all she had to do was charm people at parties at night and fly during the day.

It was while Ginny was making a few casual loops in the sky that she noticed she wasn't alone. She let out a groan when she noticed who it was.

"So Regulus wasn't lying when he said you were a phenomenal flyer. That was quite impressive."

Lucius didn't look to bad on a broom himself. If anything, the way that he held it steady was a testament to his own talent. Keeping a broom steady was an art form within itself.

"I thought I made it very clear that I liked to fly alone."

Lucius chuckled.

"I did let you fly alone. You've been up here by yourself for an hour now. I wanted to fly today and decided to come outside."

Ginny frowned at him.

Well, she couldn't have the sky to herself, as much as she would have like to boss Lucius around and tell him to go away.

"Well, enjoy your fly."

Ginny flew away from him, trying to keep the dark cloud he brought with him out her good mood.

Ginny did her best to ignore him but it seemed that no matter where she flew, he was in her line of sight.

It was quite irritating.

And it didn't take Lucius very long to find his way flying next to her once more.

"Would you like to play a game of find the snitch?" he asked, holding the golden ball up in front of him.

Ginny really wanted to turn him down. But damnit it had been a long time since she last played Qudditch. And Find the Snitch was her favorite game.

Without answering, Ginny smacked Lucius' hand, making the snitch disappear instantly into the sky.

Grinning at him, Ginny went in the direction that the snitch went.

They flew around in the sky for what felt like minutes but probably hours before Ginny finally caught the snitch.

Screaming into the sky, Ginny flew a victory lap, showing off with a few upside down loops.

When she was finished gloating, she finally landed where Lucius stood on the ground.

"In your face, Malfoy!"

"I'm pretty good at the game. But I have to admit, the better flyer won," Lucius said, giving a slight bow to Ginny.

Ginny grinned, enjoying the fact that Lucius was bowing to her obvious Quidditch glory.

 **~~L~~**

Lucius had to admit, he found Ginny's gloating extremely cute.

"It's almost past lunch. Would you like to join me?" he asked, unable to look away from her grinning face.

"Sure. I'm starving."

Ginny put the snitch into Lucius' hand, not even remembering that she didn't like him enough to normally share her lunch with him.

Ginny began walking to the Manor.

Lucius stayed behind for a few seconds, smiling at her retreating form.

This was the most fun he had had in a very long time. Actually, he couldn't remember ever having so much fun with someone he was trying to bed.

Lucius wished he could have gloated with the knowledge that he let Ginny win. But halfway through their game, she proved to be better than anyone he had ever played Catch the Snitch with. She had an obvious talent with the broom. He wondered where she learned how to fly the way that she did.

During lunch, the conversation was very easy. With Ginny riled up and glowing from her fly, she actually told him about how she would practice flying at home when her brothers weren't home (apparently, they wouldn't allow her to fly with them).

Lucius resisted the urge to ask a lot of questions. He was afraid that at some point, she would realize what she was telling him and clam up as she was wont to do when she said too much.

Not that he really cared about what her real story was any longer. She was way too innocent and tender hearted to want to do them any harm. He would be more suspicious if she was as good as hiding what she was thinking as he was. In reality, however, the girl was an open book.

After lunch, as much as Lucius really wanted to stay with Ginny, he had to get some work done.

He was actually kind of upset that Ginny didn't seem to care that he was busy after lunch. She went to her room without even saying goodbye.

When he made it back to his office, he had a pile of papers on his desk.

He tried to read through his parchment, but his mind went back to Ginny every five minutes.

Lucius let out a groan when he realized that he hadn't even read through half of his parchment. This was beginning to be more serious than he initially anticipated. This was turning into more than simply trying to get an uninterested woman to fall for his charms. This was turning into something more than getting a quick shag.

No. Lucius was out to get more than that. And Merlin if it didn't scare him a little bit.


	9. Chapter 9

Diane quietly watched her son patiently court her young ward for almost three weeks.

After all, she would have to be a pretty unobservant mother to not notice the simmering attraction between Ginny and her son.

Diane knew she should be doing more to stop romance from blossoming between them. After all, they did practically promise the Blacks that Narcissa would become a Malfoy.

And yet, Diane had never seen her son look at someone the way he looked at Ginny—not even the women he bedded for sport that he thought she didn't know about.

And though Ginny didn't really speak of her, she saw the looks the young red head gave to her son when she thought no one was looking.

Diane just couldn't bring herself to deny the two the opportunity to fall in love. Everyone deserved a chance to fall in love, even if it ended in heart break.

What Diane wouldn't have done to have been given the chance to fall in love before marrying her husband.

She may not have been able to give her son a picture perfect marriage with love.

What she could give him, however, was a chance to see what love was like. 

**~~L~~**

Lucius was being ... odd.

He flew with her almost every morning. When he couldn't fly with her, he would find reasons to run errands with her and Diane. Or, he would find her when she was alone in another part of the house reading a book.

Even odder was that he never really said anything to her if she was busy reading. Instead, he would have his work under his arm and sit close to her reading over the parchment in silence.

Ginny would have had to be as daft as Ron to not understand what was going on after three weeks of seeing Lucius almost every day.

The bloody man was courting her.

What was even more troubling was that it was working.

His smiles were genuine, his conversation interesting, and his kindness shocking.

She didn't understand his need to court her so intently-especially when he was getting married to someone else. After all, even if he was after a shag, why try so hard?

Ginny remembered the day she really began to fall for it all. 

**~~L~~**

 _Ginny had just finished flying when Lucius invited her out to a picnic lunch. Ginny was so used to having lunch with Lucius that it didn't even occur to her that she could still reject him, even after almost two weeks of spending lunch with him._

 _Ginny followed Lucius to a part of the Malfoy gardens she had yet to explore._

 _From what it looked like, these gardens were pretty secluded from the rest of the Manor. Ginny didn't know how she felt about being in such a secluded place with Lucius._

 _There was no denying it. The man wanted under her robes as badly as Regulus did. The only difference?_

 _Ginny finally admitted to herself that she kind of wanted him to be under her robes._

 _Just one look at his charming smile and the sparkle in his eyes when she descended the stairs to meet him was all it took for her to fall under his spell._

 _Although if Ginny were honest with herself, she had been falling under his spell from the moment she first spied him in her bedroom after waking up with a nasty bruised head._

 _At first, it had been easy for her to ignore these feelings. After all, the first few weeks she knew him, he had been provoking her. Anger made it impossible for her to notice how handsome he was, to study his perfectly placed features._

 _But now, now that he was actually nice to her, it was impossible to ignore her attraction for him._

 _Ginny needed to hate him. After all, he did try to kill her multiple times in her time period._

 _However, it was hard for her to continue to keep that in her mind, mostly because in this time, he wasn't an evil asshole yet. From what Diane had told her, Lucius spent most of his time working with the family business or spending evenings with his_ lady friends _as she called them._

 _And even if Lucius weren't a sociopathic manic, she had to remember Harry. Ginny knew that she needed to finish what her and Harry started, even if it ended in them never being together in the end. At least, that was what she kept telling herself._

 _"This looks like a good place," Lucius said, stopping near a plot of beautiful red roses._

 _Ginny said nothing as he set up the blanket and put the picnic basket down on top of it._

 _"After you," he said, giving her a charming smile._

 _Ginny ignored the smile and sat on the blanket._

 _Lucius sat across from her, leaning back on his elbow._

 _Silence descended upon them._

 _Ginny pretended to study the rose bushes, ignoring the way Lucius was studying her._

 _"I would like to apologize, Virginia," he finally said._

 _Ginny finally looked away from the bushes and at him._

 _"I was being overly protective the other night when you were on your date with Regulus. I had no right to dominate that date. You never have to worry about me doing that again. You are perfectly capable of running your own dates."_

 _"Apology accepted," Ginny said, nodding to him._

 _After all, what else could she say to him? To fuck off? Actually, that would probably make her feel better and help her to create much needed distance between them. But she resisted the impulse._

 _"I would like for us to start over again, and be friends, Virginia. I have realized that I have not been the best host to you since you have arrived. I should have been more sensitive to you as a guest, especially considering your memories are not back yet. I hope we can start over and be friends."_

 _Ginny was unable to look away from his stunning gray eyes and beautiful smile._

 _Everything in her mind screamed to say no. All of the memories of his nasty way towards her and her family, the memory of Tom Riddle's diary in her cauldron, of the way he tried to kill her at the Department of Mysteries battle, of his icy cold stare as he tried to kill her during the final battle, of Harry. But it all faded._

 _"Sure, let's be friends," she finally said with a small smile, despite the fact that her mind was screaming no._

 _Lucius' smile grew wider. Grabbing her hand resting on her hip, he raised it to his lips and kissed it._

 _"I can't wait to learn more about you, Virginia," he murmured against her skin._

 _Ginny felt her cheeks flush at the feel of his lips on her hand. Her entire body tingled with an all-encompassing feeling she had never experienced before. She had not been expecting such an intense reaction to such a simple gesture._

 _And from the look in his eyes, she had a feeling Lucius knew that._

 _But, like the gentleman he claimed to be, he let go of her hand and focused on unpacking the picnic basket._

 _Ginny watched him, the sudden fire she felt in her belly mixed with dread. She suddenly felt like that one kiss on her hand started a series of events that she would never be able to control._

 _If Ginny were a smart woman, she would have left the picnic before it could begin and call Dumbledore to pick her up before she made a big mistake._

 _However, when Lucius offered her an apple with his dazzling smile, she knew that whatever common sense she had left was lost in the sparkle in his gray eyes._

**~~L~~**

Ginny brought herself out of the memory when she realized she had been staring at the same page for more than ten minutes.

She looked over to Lucuis, who sat on the couch, immersed in his papers.

He looked adorable with his reading glasses on. She couldn't believe he needed them at such a young age.

But that was one of the small little imperfections that she enjoyed about him.

As if he knew she was studying him, he looked up and smiled at her.

Ginny blushed and quickly looked back at her book.

She heard him quietly chuckle but didn't say anything more.

Ginny wanted to hit herself in the head with a book.

It was hopeless. There was no way she was going to leave that time period without Lucius somehow leaving his influence on her.

She just hoped she left before she would do something stupid like fall in love with him.


	10. Chapter 10

She wouldn't stop laughing.

Lucius had been standing there for at least two minutes, subjecting himself to her humiliating reaction to what he thought was an accurate muggle costume.

"And what, pray tell, is wrong with my costume?" he asked when Ginny finally calmed her laughter down to hiccupping giggles.

She looked at him again and broke out into another fit of laughter.

Lucius was losing his patience.

When Ginny calmed again, she let out one last giggle before wiping a tear from her eye and getting a few breaths in.

"Your entire ensemble is perfect, Lucius. But for the love of Merlin, get rid of that afro," Ginny said before breaking into another fit of laughter.

Muttering darkly, Lucius waved his wand over his hair so that the blond afro he had on his head before turned back into his shoulder length style.

Lucius glared at the laughing Ginny but the glare didn't last long.

It was impossible for him to be annoyed or angry with her when she was glowing like she was at that moment.

Her cheeks were the shade of bright red that he loved, her brown eyes sparkling with mirth and happiness. Lucius decided that if he could make her feel that much joy, then he didn't mind it was at his expense.

Despite his apparent fau pax with his hair (Lucius had been _sure_ that the afro was in, but what did he know), he thought he looked great with his red corduroy bell bottom pants, his pink flower patterned shirt and jean vest.

Ginny actually looked stunning in her colorful, swirl patterned dress with wide sleeves and a black belt across the midsection. She wore fish net stockings with black boots that reached her knees.

For her hair, she wore it like the famous muggle, Farrah Fawcett. Actually, she cut a most stunning figure.

Lucius loved this entire look on her, mostly because he loved looking at her shapely legs, which were always hidden underneath her robes.

"Okay, okay, I'm done. I'm ready to go," Ginny said once her laughter died down again.

Lucius offered Ginny his arm. She tucked her hand in the crook of his elbow and descended the stairs with him.

Their plans for that day were to go to muggle London.

Ginny had expressed an interest in seeing it one day after their daily morning broom rides.

Lucius had pounced at the opportunity to get Ginny alone in an unfamiliar place where people wouldn't talk about them being together.

For the past month, Lucius had been patient, slowly nurturing the relationship that he built with Ginny. That meant Lucius had to dust off his old broom and fly with her in the mornings so that he could find ways to get her to spend time with him in the afternoons. Before long, she was spending close to her entire day with Lucius. Lucius used these hours to charm her as much as possible.

And it was working. The walls she built around herself initially when she first met him were no longer there. All that stood in his way when it came to Ginny was a warm smile and a playful nature.

Despite Lucius initially being attracted to the (finally admitted) beauty of Ginny, he realized that there were many other characteristics he liked about her.

For one thing, he loved when she got angry. Her eyes became such a pretty shade of brown and he sometimes found that he couldn't look away from her face, even when she was in the process of trying to punch his.

Another thing he loved about her was the way she just laughed when she was happy about something. She didn't try to make it her laugh cute nor did she try to strike a pose when she laughed. She simply let the happiness consume her.

Ginny was also mischievous by nature. They played quite a few pranks on his mother, who was a good sport and laughed when the plot was revealed.

Lucius had never had more fun than he did with Ginny. She was truly a one of a kind woman. There was no doubt about that.

Both Ginny and Lucius left the Manor and spent a fun filled day in London. They decided to be tourist, and see all of the famous Muggle buildings that they had heard about.

While they were going through the Buckingham Palace, Lucius whispered to a giggling Ginny some of the stories he had of the Royal family, since he had the pleasure of meeting and becoming friends with them five years before.

After a day of sightseeing, they stopped at a local pub to get some much needed food and drink.

"I can't believe I've lived here for so long but have never seen any of these sites," Ginny said, her eyes shining with excitement.

Lucius was tempted to ask her more questions, to figure out more about her. But he didn't want to ruin the moment. He was so close to getting what he wanted from her. But he couldn't well do that if she realized that she was getting comfortable enough to share her secrets with him-secrets she worked hard at keeping from him.

"What should I get?" Lucius asked, holding up the menu and putting an arm around her shoulder.

Ginny only tensed for a few seconds before relaxing into his arm.

"Have you ever had Shepards pie?" she asked, looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

Lucius felt his breath catch in his throat. He didn't know what he had been thinking before when he decided that she was ugly. Any idiot (except for him and his father apparently) could see she was breath taking.

He knew every man in the pub was staring at him with envy and he was more than proud to display her for everyone to see.

Lucius put the menu down, gently touching her jaw with his slender fingers.

Ginny opened and closed her mouth a few times before staring up at him with a conflicted expression.

Lucius kissed her gently on the lips, surprised at the extreme electric current going through his body, reaching his fingertips

Ginny gasped into his mouth, tensing for just a moment before melting into his body.

Lucius smiled into her mouth, pulling her into him until her breast her pushed against his chest. 

He deepened the kiss, running his tongue over her lips. Ginny opened her mouth. Lucius immediately took control, raking her tongue into submission.

The taste of chocolate in her mouth from the ice cream cone they had eaten earlier that afternoon was like and aphrodisiac to Lucius.

Ginny clung to him, melting into his hold as his tongue took residence in her mouth, stroking and sucking for all it was worth.

Lucius had never been so hard in his life. All he wanted to do was throw her onto the table and take her right there.

He finally pulled away, breathing just as hard as Ginny was. She looked up at him dazed. She licked her swollen lips as she tried to catch her breath. Lucius was tempted to kiss her again but knew that if he did, he would be rushing things.

Lucius ran a finger down Ginny's cheek and smiled.

"Shepard's pie it is."

 **~~L~~**

Ginny thanked every deity she knew that when they got home that night, Abraxas Malfoy wanted to talk with Lucius about something as soon as they walked through the door of the Manor.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Virginia," Lucius said formally.

When Abraxas turned his back Lucius winked at her before following.

Ginny practically ran to her room, her mind consumed with what had just happened that night.

She couldn't believe she actually let him kiss her. _Her_. Ginny. Weasley. The woman who represented everything he hated in her time.

Ginny finally made it to her room and closed the door.

She leaned back against it and closed her eyes.

Her mind instantly went to the kiss they shared that night.

Merlin that man could kiss. And not just kiss, like the kisses she had with Dean, Neville or even Harry. No, his kiss was the type of kiss that could make someone forget their name.

Ginny had never known lips could flood one with so much pleasure, they forgot how to breath.

And to think that she would have the most sexual compatibility with someone like Lucius Malfoy of all people.

Ginny opened her eyes and began to get ready for bed.

Ginny had already decided (stupidly) hours after that night that she was no longer going to hold barriers up for Lucius, even though she should.

She was in a different time. She had an opportunity for once to be a normal teenager, to be romanced by a handsome guy and to enjoy the luxuries that came with having money.

There was nothing more she could do for the war as long as she was in the year 1977. All she could do was wait until they found a way to get her back to her time. Until then, she had no choice but to live through this time frame.

Ginny put on her favorite red night gown, smiling to herself when she remembered the way Lucius stared at her naked breast before calling Dobby to get her the gown.

She felt a stab of guilt go through her when she thought about Harry. She quickly pushed it down. The more she thought and reflected on that relationship, the more she realized that what she felt for Harry was nothing more than friendship.

That for sure became apparent after Lucius' kiss. She couldn't stay in a relationship with someone who made her feel lukewarm at best when he kissed her. Ginny needed to find her version of Lucius in her time.

Until then, the next best thing that she had for now was Lucius. Why shouldn't she take advantage of the fact that he wanted to seduce her? It wasn't as if he was going to fall in love with her, nor did she want him to.

He seemed to be a skilled lover and why shouldn't she explore her sexuality while she was stuck at Malfoy Manor?

At least, that what Ginny told herself by the time she finished deciding that she was going let Lucius seduce her.

Ginny sighed. She knew her reasoning was rubbish at the end of the day. She wasn't a very good Gryffindor if she let herself come to that conclusion.

Part of what helped her decide to let Lucius do as he wished to her was more than the fact that he was an extremely charming man.

He was kind, considerate and funny when he chose to let his own barriers down.

The more she got to know him, the more it became apparent to her that there was more to Lucius than his unfortunate pride in his blood line.

It was odd, however. Lucius didn't seem to mind her talking about Muggle things and sometimes brought them up himself. The fact that he was the one to suggest going to London in Muggle costumes puzzled Ginny. What puzzled Ginny even more was the fact that his father didn't seem to care about their muggle costumes when he found them in the foyer that night.

Lucius hated everything to do with Muggles in her time and yet in this time, he was neutral and sometimes even enjoyed doing muggle things with her. It was obvious something happened in this time line to change him. Part of her wanted to know what it was.

There was a knock on Ginny's door. Ginny put on a night coat and walked to the door, opening it.

"Mrs. Malfoy, so good to see you," Ginny said, stepping aside so that she could come inside.

"I told you to stop calling me Mrs. Malfoy," Diane scolded.

Ginny blushed.

"Sorry. What can I do for you?" Ginny asked.

Ginny offered Diane a seat but Diane waved the request away.

"I'll be quick. I know you are tired. I forgot to tell you that Lucius' birthday is this Saturday. I am throwing him a huge party here at the Manor with all of his friends. Since you two have been getting along so well, I thought you would like to get him a present. And before you say anything," Diane said, raising a finger to stop Ginny from speaking. "I have already arranged to have you put onto my account so there is no need to worry about funds. When you are available, you can go shopping for his gift tomorrow. Just be sure to charge it on my account."

Ginny sighed. She knew there was no arguing with Diane.

"Thank you Mrs.- I mean Diane," she said.

"You are most certainly welcome, dear. I will leave you for bed now. Tomorrow you can tell me all about your adventures in Muggle London."

And just like that, Diane was gone.

Ginny flopped onto her bed, her hand over her eyes.

She was getting into this time period deeper than she would like.

But there was no fighting Diane. She would get Lucius a present as soon as she could get away.


	11. Chapter 11

Lucius' patience was wearing thin. At this rate, he would never get through speaking with all of the guests at this blasted birthday ball.

When his mother had said she was going to invite a few friends to this ball, she didn't mention that she was going to invite practically the entire pureblood community, and then some.

Lucius needed a break. He didn't think he could stand talking to another person.

He didn't care how upset his mother was about the fact that he had yet to talk with Narcissa or any of the Blacks.

Excusing himself from the present conversation, Lucius made his way to the edge of the ballroom before disappearing down a long, dark, hallway.

He kept walking until he came upon a closed door to what he knew was one of the many offices in the Manor.

Lucius quickly made his way inside, closing the door and leaning back against it, sighing.

"Oh, I thought I was the only one who knew about this room."

Lucius opened his eyes and noticed Ginny who was lying on the sofa in front of the fire.

She wore a beautiful, green silk dress that showed off her creamy shoulders and long neck.

Her hair was up in an elaborate bun that only let a few tendrils of hair fall into her face. She was beautiful and after Narcissa, she was the belle of the ball.

Out of the corner of his eye he had noticed her, interacting and laughing with everyone as if they were all good friends.

It had made him feel something strange in his chest. But he had been too busy being a host to truly understand his feelings.

"They finally scare you out of the ballroom?" Ginny asked, her eyes twinkling.

Lucius laughed. He walked over towards the couch.

He lifted her legs and sat down, placing them on his lap.

"I underestimated how many people my mother invited to this ball. I didn't even get to go halfway around the room before I gave up and came into here."

Ginny chuckled.

"Yes, well even I knew your mother was probably going to invite everyone and their mothers. Good thing she did, though. I have you to myself for a few minutes."

And just like that, Lucius had an erection that was ready to take the young, pretty red head on his couch.

This was the first time in a week that Lucius had a chance to truly talk to Ginny.

Unfortunately for him, the past week had been filled with catching up on paper work and doing other various things to keep the Malfoy family wealthy.

It didn't help that his mother dominated Ginny's time so that she could help with the birthday ball.

That also meant he hadn't been able to kiss her, either.

This set back Lucius' plan further than he would have liked. But she was right. They were in the office. Alone. He had at least twenty minutes before someone came looking for him.

Before he could bring up the subject of kissing her again, Ginny began to speak.

"I have a present for you."

"Oh, you do?" Lucius asked, surprised.

He hadn't thought she would actually get him something.

Now he was curious.

Ginny lifted her feet from his lap and walked over to the desk in the library.

She picked up the brightly wrapped box that Lucius hadn't noticed.

She walked to the couch and sat down next to him, setting the box on his lap.

"Happy Birthday, Lucius," she said with a bright smile.

Lucius couldn't stop the smile on his face from spreading, even if he tried.

Tearing his eyes from her beautiful face, he ripped open the wrapping paper.

Underneath the paper was a long, brown wooden box about the same length as one of his arms. Even more curious, Lucius found the golden latch entrance in the middle of the box and opened it.

"Wow," Lucius said, breathless at sight of his present.

Encased within the velvet interior of the box was a beautiful, dark, cherry wood cane.

On top of the cane was a gorgeous snake head, sculpted to look like the Slytherin mascot.

Lucius took the cane out of its case, running his fingers down the smooth surface of it.

It had a perfect finish and the snake head felt cool beneath his palms.

"Push the snake head, back. There's a small place in there where you can put your wand. When you master wandless magic, the cane helps to give you a bit more control over where you can direct your spells."

Lucius pushed the snake head back and sure enough, there was a small compartment where he could place his wand.

"It's beautiful," Lucius finally said.

"You like it?" Ginny asked, suddenly becoming shy.

Lucius carefully placed the cane back into the box and set it down on the floor.

Cupping her jaw in his hand, he leaned down towards her lips.

"It's perfect," he whispered, before sealing his lips over hers.

This time, Ginny did not tense beneath him. She pushed her body into his, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Lucius bit Ginny's lips, groaning when she opened her mouth and let his tongue inside.

He wasted no time devouring her mouth, gently biting her tongue with his teeth.

She moaned into his mouth, clutching his hair.

Lucius gently pushed Ginny down on the couch, squeezing her hip gently in his hand.

His other hand loosened the bun she had in her head. He loved the feeling of her silky hair in between his fingers.

Lucius finally pulled away from her lips, kissing along her jaw to a line down her neck.

He smiled into her skin when she began to gasp at his kisses.

Lucius had never been so hard in his life. He always felt pride at how he could stay in control. When it came to Ginny, however, that all flew out the window.

He licked at her neck, pulling the soft skin between his teeth.

"Lucius!" Ginny gasped, clinging to him.

Lucius' cock jumped at the sound of his name on her lips.

Continuing his focus on her neck, Lucius removed his hands from her hair and used it to pull her dress down until her beautiful, pink nipple was revealed.

Lucius was instantly distracted from her neck. Wasting no time, he put her nipple into her mouth, closing his eyes to let his other senses memorize the perfection of this moment.

It hardened immediately at touch of his tongue. Ginny arched into him, moaning his name softly.

Lucius wanted nothing more than to take her right there. It would be so easy for him to lift her dress and to bury himself deep inside of her.

Despite the blinding desire and passion that overtook his body, Lucius was aware that it would only be a matter of time before he had to leave. And the last thing he wanted was to be discovered balls deep inside of the person he was supposed to be protecting.

It didn't mean Ginny couldn't get something from this fiery snogging session, however.

Lucius pulled aside the other portion of Ginny's dress, taking her other neglected nipple into his mouth. While he did this, he gently ran his hand up the inside of her shapely thighs.

He caressed the soft skin on her thigh, vowing that when he had the chance, he would kiss her there. He rubbed the skin gently before continuing his original path.

He nearly lost it right there when touched her bare cunt.

He stopped sucking to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

In her passion filled haze, Ginny gave him an innocent smile and said, "I wanted to avoid knicker lines on the outside of my dress."

Lucius chuckled as his heart began to pulse with an unidentifiable emotion.

He put his mouth on her nipple again and continued his original action.

He touched her cunt lips, putting his finger between her slit to touch her clitoris. He smirked at the feel of her wetness already soaking every fold.

"Oh Merlin, please don't stop," Ginny moaned, arching her back and pushing her pelvis into his hand.

Lucius inserted a slender finger into her heat. He took his mouth off of her nipple again and buried his face into her neck.

She was so warm, wet and tight. Just the thought of her sweet little cunt squeezing his cock was enough to drive him to St. Mungos.

Lucius was clinging to his control at that point. If she touched him or rubbed against him, he was sure he would snap and take her there, audience be damned.

"You feel so wonderful, Gin," he whispered into her ear.

He added a finger, positioning his thumb over her clit.

"And you're killing me," Ginny said, half a chuckle, half a moan.

Lucius began a rhythmic movement of his hand, fucking her with his fingers while gently rubbing her clit.

"I just want you to feel what I'm feeling right now," Lucius confessed to her before taking an earlobe into his mouth and sucking it.

Ginny's moans grew louder as Lucius pleasured her with his hand.

Lucius loved the way she looked underneath him, her face red, her freckles more pronounced and her skin glistening with sweat.

She had never been more beautiful to him.

Just when he thought he couldn't take it any longer, Ginny screamed, her thighs gripping him with the same intensity as her cunt muscles on his fingers.

In that moment, as she was falling apart on him, moaning his name, Lucius knew he was falling victim to feelings he had never had in his heart before.

The door to the office opened.

Lucius and Ginny both cursed at the same time, Lucius covered Ginny's breast quickly, looking towards the door to see who found them.

He sighed with relief when he saw that it was just his friend, Severus Snape.

Snape simply raised an eyebrow at them, as both scrambled to get Ginny dressed and decent.

Ginny's face was bright red as she stood on shaky legs and fixed herself.

Taking out her wand, she put her hair into a bun, almost like he never took it apart to begin with.

"They're looking for you-or rather, Narcissa is looking for you," he said.

Lucius noticed Ginny pause for a few seconds before focusing on her dress again.

Lucius forgot that Narcissa even existed.

So did Ginny, it seemed, until that very moment.

Grabbing her around the waist, Lucius brought Ginny to him, making sure she was pressed against his body.

"Are you okay to attend the ball, again?"

Ginny simply nodded at him, the expression on her face guarded.

Lucius wanted to kick Snape for reminding Ginny of his fiancée.

Lucius leaned down and gave Ginny a tender kiss on the lips.

"I'll see you for lunch tomorrow," he whispered into her ear.

Ginny simply nodded her head.

Lucius resisted the urge to sigh.

"Severus, will you make sure that Virginia is properly escorted for the rest of night?"

Snape bowed.

"Of course, Lucius," he said.

He straightened and offered Ginny an arm.

Ginny took it and left the room with Snape, not once looking back to him.

Cursing when they were out of the room, Lucius worked on making himself presentable for his bride.


	12. Chapter 12

What in Circe's name had happened?

Ginny was trying to sort through the assortment of feelings in her chest as the meanest man she knew escorted her back to the ballroom.

For one thing, Ginny couldn't look Snape in the eye-not after he caught her in a compromising position with Lucius of all people.

Gods, did he remember this in her time?

And then there was Lucius. Sweet, passionate, desirable Lucius Malfoy.

Sweet Merlin that man knew how to make a woman fall apart in his arms.

Ginny hadn't been expecting such an intense session in that office.

Of course she expected him to kiss her. And maybe she expected a little bit of more.

However, when Lucius consumed her body the way he did and made her orgasm in a way that she never thought was possible, Ginny knew that maybe exploring her sexuality with Lucius was a very bad idea.

And it wasn't because of her inexperience with such a consuming person.

No. It was the fact that she was falling head over heels in love with him.

Ginny stopped in the middle of the hallway, putting her hand to her forehead at the thought. This made Snape stop as well.

This couldn't be happening so quickly. How could she be falling for Lucius of all people? He was an arrogant git who was abusing his power as her sponsor to get into her knickers.

And yet, even Ginny had enough Gryffindor courage within her heart to admit to herself that she didn't _have_ to let Lucius seduce her. She should have said no and carried on with her life. It didn't help that he was sweet and attentive to her in ways that not even Harry had been when they had dated.

And the way he had smiled at her when she got him the cane for his birthday, the way he looked at her as he brought her to orgasm-was it really a surprise that she was falling for him?

Gods maybe she would have been better off going to Hogwarts and risking confrontation with Harry's parents. At least she wouldn't have fallen in love with them.

"Are you sure you want to go back to the ball?" Snape asked quietly, watching her intently.

Ginny finally looked at Snape. He was extremely pale, paler than he was as an adult. His hair reached his back and was tied at the nape of his back. She only reached his chest and she noticed that he was for sure slimmer now than he was in her time.

Ginny noticed that at this point in his development, he hadn't quite mastered the confidence that she was used to seeing in the classroom. After a few years of practice, he would be well on his way to using his looks and voice to terrify students.

"Mrs. Malfoy would be quite upset if I don't. I did promise to help her host," Ginny said with a sigh.

Snape nodded and began walking to the ball again.

"You're not the first to fall for him," he said quietly as they walked into the fray of people.

The smile Ginny had pasted on her face almost faltered at the phrase.

"I think you're different, however. Women see Lucius as the perfect man-a man with money, ranking and looks. I think most of them fall for this fantasy of Lucius, one that isn't real. Not you, though. I think you see past all of that."

Snape led Ginny to the refreshments table, ignoring the fakes smiles people were giving him. Ginny was for once thankful for his anti-social nature. She wasn't sure if wanted to talk with anyone-not with the things Snape was saying to her.

"I think Lucius truly cares for you. He never makes me watch after anyone he is with."

Ginny hated the way her heart jumped with joy at the sound of this.

Snape handed her champagne flask for which Ginny was grateful for.

"But be careful-just because you like each other, doesn't mean that Lucius won't choose duty over love."

As Snape said this, Ginny noticed that Lucius had Narcissa on his arm.

He was every inch the charming gentleman and didn't look as if he finger fucked her to one of the strongest orgasms of her life just a few minutes ago.

"No matter what his feelings are for you, I think Narcissa will always come first. If I were you, I would leave now, before it gets to a point where you won't be able to leave," he said bluntly.

Ginny was actually shocked at what she was hearing. Was greasy bat of the dungeons Snape giving her advice about Lucius to prevent pain?

Who knew going back in time would be so strange? And who knew he would ever care enough to say anything to her.

Ginny gave Snape a sad smile.

"Thank you for the advice, Sn-Severus. But I'm afraid it may be too late for that."

"I figured as much. But at least you know now."

Ginny simply nodded and squeezed Snape's arm as a thank you.

Yes, now she knew.

 **~~L~~**

Ginny couldn't get the talk she had with Snape out of her head for the next few days.

What he said was stuff she already knew. She couldn't be with Lucius and it would be within her best interest to break things off with him now before she became too attached to him.

But the day after the ball, she couldn't bring herself to stop things. How could she when he made her mind go foggy with a simple kiss on the neck? 

The next week was a series of Lucius finding her, spending time with her and then afterward, devouring her body.

It was actually quite odd to Ginny. One time after making her come with his mouth, she asked him if he wanted her to pleasure him.

"No, your pleasure is enough for me," he had said with a warm smile.

Lucius had never struck her as the generous type. But this trip in time had really revealed to her was that she didn't know anything about Lucius Malfoy.

One night, Lucius said he was taking her to the house of a close friend of his.

"He's a powerful man, Gin. And he wants to meet you," Lucius had told her.

Ginny had felt a ball of dread fill the pit of her stomach. She knew what this meant. Lucius wanted her to meet Tom Riddle.

Ginny had wanted to tell him no. She wanted to lock him away in the bedroom to avoid creating ties with Tom Riddle.

But for her to do that, she had to reveal who she was. And Ginny couldn't do that.

So that night, she met Lucius in the foyer, unable to smile with the same excitement that he had.

"What's wrong?" he asked as they walked to the Malfoy gates.

Ginny shook her head and smiled up at him.

"Nothing," she said, squeezing his hand.

Lucius squeezed back and they continued their walk to the gate.

Once they made it to Tom Riddle's house, Ginny was surrounded by what she knew to be Death Eaters from the future.

Ginny felt her skin crawl, especially when she realized some of the older members were staring at her. She found herself leaning more into Lucius' body to rid herself of the feeling.

She never thought she would be thankful for seeing Regulus Black come towards them.

"Virginia-so good to see you again," he said, kissing her hand.

Ginny blushed. Lucius was far from impressed.

"Where is Severus?" he asked with cold politeness.

"I'm not sure. What I do know is that Tom wants to speak with you privately," Regulus said.

Lucius tightened his hold on Ginny's arm.

"Thank you for letting me know."

Without saying good bye, Lucius led Ginny from Regulus who seemed more amused than anything.

"That was rude, Lucius," Ginny said quietly as he led her further into the home.

"I don't care," Lucius said, squeezing her hand.

"You should care. What would people say if they saw you with me like this? You're supposed to be marrying Narcissa," she pointed out.

Lucius tensed when Ginny mentioned Narcissa. Ginny knew that he didn't like to talk or think about his eventual proposal and marriage.

"They would know better than to put their nose where it doesn't belong," he said arrogantly.

Ginny sighed but didn't say more to him. After going through the home and meeting other Death Eaters including the gorgeous Bella Lestrange, they found Snape lurking around alone in the corner.

"Severus, can you keep Virginia company for me while I see what Riddle wants?" Lucius asked.

Snape nodded in agreement.

"Of course," he said.

Lucius walked away.

Snape looked to Ginny, his gaze penetrating.

"He is going to propose to her within the next two weeks," Snape said, handing Ginny a drink.

Ginny felt her heart drop in her chest. Even though she knew this, hearing it out loud made it seem so much more real.

"Why am I here? Shouldn't he bring Narcissa instead?" she asked.

Snape shrugged.

"He should. But he brought you. He is obviously doing a poor job at hiding his obsession with you if Riddle would rather meet you over Narcissa."

Ginny sighed. This simply wasn't going to end well. She knew it and Snape knew it. But she couldn't bring herself to reject Lucius. She just couldn't.

Lucius suddenly came back, his eyes shining with excitement.

"He wants to meet you, Gin. This is a huge honor," Lucius said, gently taking her arm to fit it inside of his again.

Ginny suddenly felt very faint. This wasn't going to be the Lord Voldemort of her time that everyone had grown to fear. No, this was the Tom Riddle who had tricked her into doing horrible things around the school.

This was the Tom Riddle who still haunted her nightmares, who whispered sweet, seductive, dark magic in her ear.

And now she had to face him again.

"I don't know if I want to see him, Lucius," Ginny said as he led her through the crowd of purebloods.

Lucius suddenly stopped. He faced her and frowned.

"Why not?"

Well he had a valid point. As far as he knew, Tom Riddle was a nice guy who wanted a stronger pureblood society. Not to mention she shouldn't know who he is.

So why wouldn't he want her to meet him?

"Never mind."

Lucius ran a gentle thumb over her cheek.

"You look faint. We won't meet him for long. Riddle is very busy and only wants to meet with your briefly. We can go home after."

Brief was something Ginny thought she could stomach. Besides, she couldn't run away from him forever.

She simply nodded her head.

Lucius continued his path through the house to Tom Riddle. He kept looking down at her, his expression worried.

Ginny tried to give him a reassuring smile but it failed. 

They made it to an office that was being guarded by two burly men. They both nodded to Lucius and moved aside so they could enter.

Ginny couldn't help but squeeze Lucius arm as they walked into the room. 

Lucius looked down at her.

He looked as if he were about to ask something, but was interrupted by someone. 

"Lucius! Please, bring her closer to me."

Lucius' head snapped up. He walked with Ginny in front of a large desk, sitting in the middle of the room. 

Ginny stood there, staring at the man who had possessed her for a year.

He was as handsome as she remembered him. He had curly, jet black hair, beautiful grey eyes, and a charming smile that even the coldest girl couldn't resist. 

Tom sat at his desk, staring at her, studying her. He had a quill to his lips, looking between her and Lucius. 

Ginny could feel Lucius' hold tighten on his hold on her arm. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. He would be jealous. Then again, who could blame him? Tom Riddle was a powerful, handsome, charming man. Any pureblood woman would be a fool to reject an alliance with him.

"She's beautiful, Lucius. And young. What do you think? Should we pair her up with one of the many pureblood single wizards? She would make a great alliance with someone like Regulus. Or better yet, she would make a great match for me."

Lucius was cutting off the circulation to Ginny's arm. 

"With all due respect, Ginny is my ward. And she is not free for marriage," Lucius said through clenched teeth.

Tom Riddle simply smiled at Lucius. Ginny knew that smile. It was a smile that said that Tom knew more about the relationship than Lucius, who was promised to another, would like him to know.

"As you wish. I would hate to interfere in such a relationship."

Tom stood, walking around the desk. He grabbed Ginny's free hand and kissed it.

Ginny felt like she was going to throw up. She was ready to leave. She honestly needed to go.

"Our meeting is brief today. I have matters to attend to. I simply wanted to meet the lady that was causing so much buzz in our community circles. Until next time, Lucius."

Tom went back to his chair and sat down. 

Lucius quickly got Ginny out of the room.

Ginny felt so much better after the fact.

"We're going home," Lucius said.

Ginny was thankful for this.

They gathered their cloaks and left the party.


	13. Chapter 13

After apparating back to the Manor, Lucius and Ginny opted to walk back to the house rather than taking horse carriages

"What did he mean, that I was causing buzz?" Ginny asked after a long, comfortable silence.

Lucius didn't say anything for a long time. 

"I'm sure you've noticed that everywhere I go, you usually go as well," Lucius said.

Ginny knew what tone he was using. He used it when he didn't want her to know something.

"We have been spending a lot of time together lately," Ginny said neutrally.

Lucius looked at her and smirked. 

"We've been doing more than spending time together."

Ginny blushed at this. Lucius could be such an imp sometimes. Of course they did more than spend time together. They were snogging so much that Ginny's lips were in a permanent state of being swollen. And she was in a constant state of arousal.

"You're supposed to be answering my question, Lucius!" 

Lucius chuckled and put an arm around her shoulders. Ginny snuggled into his side. For someone with such a cold exterior when she first met him, he was the warmest person she had ever touched.

"What did you think of Tom Riddle?" Lucius asked.

Ginny frowned at him. He still wasn't answering her question. The git.

She let the subject drop, knowing that if she pushed him for an answer, he would clam up, refuse to answer and cause her more frustration. 

"I don't think you should be around him. He's not a good man, Lucius."

"What do you mean he's not a good man? He believes in pureblood solidarity and with his power, he will take the magical community many places."

At this point, they were both in the house, walking towards Ginny's room.

Ginny stopped Lucius in the middle of the hallway.

She held both of his hands and looked him in the eyes.

"Lucius, Tom Riddle is an evil man who will use you and anyone else he can to get what he wants. The only thing he cares about when it comes to the magical community, is that he has power and control within it. What he wants to lead you all into will not be good for you or anyone else, regardless of blood status."

Lucius gave Ginny a queer look. 

"How do you know about all of this? How can one with such a fuzzy memory be so sure of a person she has supposedly never met?"

"I have been recovering my memory. And trust me, my recovered memory is telling me that he is not a good man."

Without waiting for Lucius' response, Ginny squeezed his hands and looked up at him through her lashes, wanting to distract him from what she revealed.

"Would you like to come in?"

Lucius' easy going smile quickly shifted to one of intent and desire.

"If I go inside, Gin, I won't stop after you come. I'll want all of you."

"I don't want you to stop, Lucius."

Without saying anything, Lucius pushed open her door, leading her inside and following behind her.

Ginny heard as he murmured some spells over her door.

When that was finished, he turned to face her.

In a few long strides he pulled her to his body and kissed her.

Ginny automatically submitted to his kiss. His kisses always made her body melt. She was surprised she was still standing. 

Keeping their lips locked, Lucius guided her to her bed, laying her on the edge.

Lucius finally pulled away from the kiss. Ginny gasped for air when he let her lips go.

"Merlin these robes are blocking me," he growled.

Grabbing his wand again, he murmured a spell that made her robes disappear. He, of course in typical Lucius fashion, was still dressed.

For the first time, he stared at her naked body.

Ginny blushed under his heated gaze. Did he like her body? Was he bothered by her tan lines? Did he expect her to shave her pubic hair? Did he like the many freckles that she had all over her body?

All of these questions ran through Ginny's head. But soon it didn't matter, not when he took her pink nipple into his mouth.

Ginny let out a sigh at the feel of his mouth on her flesh.

His mouth continued to suck and nip while his other hand caressed her stomach.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Gin," he murmured, moving over to her other nipple.

Ginny could only moan in response, putting her hands in his hair.

Her body was already ready. The amount of foreplay he did with her was insane. And he somehow always made her cum when he got his hands on her bare flesh.

"I want to take my time with you, Gin. I want to worship your body, make you come a million times, make you completely and utterly mine. However, what my mind wants and what my body wants are two completely different things," Lucius said with a chuckle.

Ginny chuckled with him.

"We have many more nights where we can do exactly that. Let us focus on both of us feeling good for once."

Lucius kissed her again, completely consuming her in a few simple tongue strokes.

His hand snaked down to her cunt. He opened the lips, groaning at the feel of her already wet, swollen clitoris.

Using his thumb, he began to gently stroke her.

Ginny was let out a moan and clung to him as she always did when he began to play with her body.

Him touching her and playing with her helped to distract her from the very real reality that he was about to take her virginity.

Ginny actually didn't know how she had stayed that way for so long with stressed, hormonal teenagers running around having sex with each other before they died in a shitty war.

But when one had a boyfriend who was hell bent on doing the right thing and saving the world, sex was out of the equation.

And now here Lucius was, the last man she ever thought she would talk to, much less touch her intimately about to do what her boyfriend had failed to do.

Lucius' fingers entered her and Ginny was once again brought back to the present situation at hand.

Despite being nervous, Ginny was more ready for him. She wanted him inside of her, something she had been craving from the first moment they were together sexually.

"Lucius please. I need you," Ginny panted, pushing her hips onto his fingers.

Lucius let out a growl and pulled away from her.

Taking his wand, Lucius quickly it over his person, making all of his clothes disappear.

As he did this, Ginny moved to the center of her bed.

Once his flesh was in sight, Ginny could only stare at him.

He was lean with large, sculpted arms and legs. She hadn't thought he would even look that fit considering she never saw him working out.

He had quite a bit of blonde chest hair. A small patch of hair ran down his stomach to his cock.

Ginny wasn't stupid, she knew that men of all sizes could fit into women. However, even though he wasn't the long length wise, he was thick and she wondered how it would feel when he was finally inside of her.

Lucius went into the bed, climbing on top of her.

He stared down at her, his expression intense.

"What?" Ginny asked, smiling up at him.

Everything about the night, about what they were doing felt right. She never in her life felt the way she was feeling at the moment.

The man who tried to kill her multiple times in her time period was the man she was in love with, and a man who was going to represent such an important development in her sexual live.

Lucius ignored her question and simply kissed her.

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her legs be gently pressed open by his knee.

Ginny loved the feel of his hairy thigh touching her cunt. The feeling went away but was soon replaced with the tip of his erection.

She buried her face in his neck, taking in his scent.

He pressed into her, groaning as the tip entered her warm body.

Ginny kept her face in his neck. Yes, this part felt wonderful. He felt so warm and full, so perfect.

However, when he pushed more of himself into her, Ginny soon felt the discomfort.

It was such a weird moment for her. On the one hand, the burning from him entering her was unbearable. On the other hand, the fullness of him combined with his stomach rubbing against her clitoris made little shreds of pleasure go through her body.

As Lucius went deeper inside of her, the burning Ginny felt intensified.

Once Lucius was completely inside of her, he rested in pelvis into her and began to breathe heavily into the pillow on the side of her head.

Ginny was breathing heavily as well, but for different reasons.

All of the feelings of pain and pleasure going through her was overwhelming.

"Gin, I don't think I can last for very long. I'm so sorry, Gin."

Ginny had never been more relieved in her life.

"It's okay, Lucius. You focus so much on my pleasure that you deserve some for yourself for once."

Lucius had already began to move his hips into hers, grabbing her ass to get better leverage.

"Ah, Gin. You are too kind, my mistress."

Lucius moved faster, his squeeze on her ass cheeks becoming harder.

"You're so fucking perfect. You fit around me like you were made for me. Merlin, I'm going to come."

Ginny was so thankful for this. Tears of pain and pleasure were falling down her cheeks. She didn't regret this moment but gods, she wanted the burning to stop.

Lucius paused within her, groaning her name.

Ginny clung to him. Despite the pain, she loved the feel of him pulsing inside of her. She had never felt more connected with him than she did in this moment.

Lucius rested on top of her. Ginny's loins were throbbing but she didn't mind. She was happy that this all happened despite the fact that nothing would ever truly come of their relationship.

Sighing, Ginny hugged Lucius closer to her body, burying her head in his neck. She wouldn't deal with that reality until she absolutely had to.


	14. Chapter 14

Lucius woke up with a small smile on his face. He was still in bed with Ginny, whose face was resting against his chest.

With one arm around Ginny and the other free, he stretched, tensing all of his muscles before sighing and relaxing again into the bed again.

Ginny shifted in her sleep, moving away from while taking the blankets in the process.

Lucius chuckled softly. That didn't bother him at all. In fact, he found it kind of cute that she was wrapped in the blankets.

Lucius rested on his back, putting his hands behind his head.

It was official. Despite trying to fight it, he was graceful in his defeat.

He was in love with Ginny.

Lucius let out a sigh and smiled again. It was a relief to finally admit it to himself. He was more than sure everyone else knew about his feelings, however. How could they not? For Merlins sake he was jealous of any man other than himself touching her.

He had nearly punched Riddle in the face when he kissed her hand. And he knew that Riddle knew about his jealousy.

Lucius was letting this young woman make him look like a fool in front of everyone.

But he didn't care. Ginny was his.

Lucius looked down at his flaccid cock, looking at the dried blood on it with no surprise. He knew she had been a virgin.

Part of him was disappointed that she let him find out after he had already entered her body. Another part of him had been too happy at finding out to be disappointed. The extremely chauvinistic part of him was beaming with joy and satisfaction, knowing that he was the first and only man to ever be inside of the woman he loved.

And even though it wouldn't have mattered to him if she had slept with everyone under the sun before him, this made his first time with her even more special, if not short.

Looking at the clock, Lucius realized that he didn't have much time before he had to leave her room.

If his mother found out about what happened last night Ginny would probably never find him again.

Lucius' heart dropped when he remembered his promise to the Black family. How could he marry Narcissa knowing his heart that he would never love her the way one should love a wife?

With these thoughts flying around in his head, Lucius slipped out of Ginny's bed, giving her a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

He went into the loo and washed the dried blood off his cock. Once he had finished with that, he took a clean wash cloth and placed it in a bowl of steaming water.

He carried it back to the bed.

Lucius focused on carefully moving the blankets off of Ginny.

Ginny was a very hard sleeper. She didn't wake up once as he was removing the blankets.

Lucius took this as an opportunity to look at her naked body. Merlin she was beautiful. He loved the way her perky nipples were always hard, the way her freckles were everywhere. He loved how soft her skin was and how when she blushed, it spread everywhere.

Lucius took the wash cloth out of the bowl, wringing out the excess water.

Gently opening her legs, Lucius placed the warm washcloth between her legs, knowing that she was throbbing after the brutal way he took her last night.

 **~~L~~**

Ginny woke up to warm, soothing feeling between her legs.

It was a relief after all of the pain she had gone through last night.

"Ah good. You're finally awake."

Ginny opened her eyes to a naked Lucius, holding a cloth between her legs. He was looking down at her with an amused smile on his face.

Ginny groaned and closed her eyes again.

Oh Merlin, he knew.

"I wish you had told me, Gin," he said softly.

He removed the cloth, only to return seconds later with it again, this time, a little warmer than before. She must have slept through him holding the towel long enough for it to start to cool down.

"I didn't want you to know," Ginny said, opening her eyes again.

"Gin, if you had bothered to tell me, I would have made your first time memorable, and enjoyable. By the time I realized what was happening, it was too late and I had to stop to spare you the pain."

Ginny smiled at him.

"I don't regret anything, Lucius. Even though it was a bit uncomfortable, I would do it all again to be with you."

Ginny had never seen Lucius smile as big as he was at the moment. His face was practically glowing, and that glow seemed to go directly to her heart.

He dropped his hold on the towel and shifted so that he was above her. Cupping her cheek, Lucius gave her a tender kiss on the lips.

Ginny closed her eyes and savored the kiss. She knew that sometime in the future, this would be the only memories she had left of him.

 **~~L~~**

Diana was heading to Ginny's room to give her a wakeup call to remind her about their afternoon shopping trip.

She paused in the shadows when the door to Ginny's room opened.

Lucius stepped out, his robes wrinkled from the night before.

His hair, which was normally always immaculately styled, was frizzy and unkept.

Diana was old enough to know the signs. It had been the portrait of her husband in his younger days when he would come home after being out all night.

Lucius closed the door gently behind him and quickly made his way down the hallway in the opposite direction.

Diana smiled at the scene. It was about time they consummated their relationship. The tension between the both of them had been driving her mad.

Turning, Diana went back towards the breakfast room. She would give Ginny time to compose herself before coming to knock on the door.

Diana just hoped that all of this would push Lucius to do the right thing and to marry for love, rather than duty.

 **~~L~~**

After cleaning herself, Ginny went down to breakfast.

Diane was already there, along with Lucius and Abraxas.

Ginny kept her gaze averted from Lucius. She knew if she looked at him, she would blush to the tips of her toes.

She sat and let the house elf serve her. When she was halfway done with her breakfast, Diane spoke to her.

"Virginia, are you still in the mood to shop with me this afternoon? You look a little tired."

Ginny blushed against her will and continued staring down at her plate. She could practically hear Lucius laughing at her even though she knew he wasn't looking in her direction.

"I will be able to shop today, Diane. Despite having a long night, I can't wait to spend my afternoon with you," she said, looking up and giving Diane a large smile.

"Excellent. We shall go as planned."

Abraxas cleared his throat and put down his paper.

"Lucius-the Blacks are having an engagement celebration for Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. As you know, engagement celebrations are a week long. You will clear your calendar and attend."

Ginny's head snapped up at this statement. She lived with the Malfoys long enough to know what that simple command meant.

Lucius' expression remained neutral.

"I am afraid attending that engagement party will be difficult. We have five key meetings that I need to be at during the week if we want to ensure that the money flow we have is healthy enough to keep us within good standing."

Lucius continued to eat, acting as if he hadn't been subtly told that he needed to propose to his intended bride.

"Give me your notes. I will attend the meetings you speak of. This engagement celebration is important. I expect you to fulfill your duty while you are there."

"But that is such bad taste, Abraxas. The party is meant for Bellatrix and Rodolphus and no one else," Diane said.

"Me and Cygnus have an understanding. Lucius is free to do what he needs to do."

Abraxas turned his attention away from Lucius and Diane.

"And you," he said, locking eyes with Ginny.

Ginny felt her stomach drop. Abraxas never talked to her. Hell, he didn't even order her around. In fact, she was surprised he even noticed that she existed sometimes.

"Lucius and Mrs. Malfoy will no longer be your chaperone for the next week. They both need to prepare for the engagement celebration. Madeline Black will be your chaperone until the engagement party is over."

This time, Ginny saw a visible grimace cross Lucius' face.

"Druella Black's spinster Aunt? She doesn't chaperone just anyone," Diane said, putting her hand to her chest.

"She agreed to do so when I told her that Virginia was pureblood."

Ginny stood from her seat.

"My blood status is no one's business!"

Abraxas waved away her outburst as if she were nothing more than a fly.

"I had to tell her you were pureblood. There was no sense in wasting my time in asking her otherwise."

Ginny was furious. How dare he?

"Well your work is all for nothing. I think I have overstayed my welcome. I thank you for your hospitality but I think that it is time that I call Albus to come and take me back to Hogwarts."

She pushed herself away from the table and left the room, ignoring Diane calling her name.

Ginny pushed her door roughly. It hit the wall. She went to her closet and went to get the stuff that she came with.

"Ginny."

Ginny paused.

"He doesn't want me here, Lucius."

Ginny felt Lucius' hands circle around her waist. He kissed her neck gently.

"He actually likes you."

Ginny snorted.

"He has a funny way of showing it," she said.

Lucius chuckled and turned Ginny around so that the front of her body was pressed against his.

He kissed her on the lips.

"Don't leave," he whispered into her mouth.

Ginny turned her head to stop the kiss. Merlin, the man could make her turn into mush at the drop of a hat.

This didn't deter Lucius. He just focused his kisses on her neck again.

"Why should I stay, Lucius? I won't be able to see you for the entire week and I'll have to be with some stuffy old lady who's probably going to talk my ear off."

"Dear, Ginny. Have you lost faith in me? Do you really think I would allow myself to go an entire week without seeing you? We'll all be in the same house at the same engagement celebration. Trust me, you'll see me."

Ginny sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. She rested her face on his chest. She knew she should have said no. But she couldn't. Not when he talked to her like that.

"Fine. I'll go."


	15. Chapter 15

Ginny wasn't the only livid one in the home. Diane watched as Lucius calmly leave the table to go after her. It was at the moment that Diane really wanted to do bodily harm to her husband.

"Abraxas, it was unnecessary to set Virginia up with a chaperone. And you did this without consulting me with me about it."

"I had to take control of the situation. This girl has stopped our proposal plan in its tracks. As long as Lucius is focusing on her, he will never propose to Narcissa. The boy's practically in love."

"Why shouldn't we let Lucius be with who he loves? It's not harming anyone. Our son should be allowed to be happy in his marriage, unlike us."

Abraxas picked up in newspaper again and began to read it again.

"Her blood status and family history is unknown. Maybe in different circumstances I would have allowed the union. She does well within our circles. However, I cannot risk muddying up the family line with unknown blood lines."

If Ginny had been a pureblood, Diane knew Abraxas would have practically demanded that Ginny marry Lucius. She was popular, beautiful, and young enough to have a lot of children.

In his own, twisted way, Abraxas had a soft spot for Ginny. He loved watching her fly from his office window, he upped Diane's allowance to take care of her expenses, and he didn't seem to want her to leave. She grew on him, not that Ginny would ever know with the way her husband treats her.

"What about Ginny's feelings for Lucius, Abraxas. You are going to hurt her."

"That's why I have sent her to Madeline instead of back to Albus. Madeline will be Regulus' responsibility and therefore, Ginny will be around him the most. Regulus loves the girl. And the Blacks will not say no to the eventual proposal Regulus is sure to give her later since they assume she is a pureblood. She'll be happy with him."

Diane knew that Lucius couldn't stand for Regulus to even look at Ginny. It would break his heart if Ginny went to Regulus.

"You're forcing Lucius into a very unhappy life, Abraxas."

Abraxas put his newspaper down once again. He stood, straightening his robes.

"Lucius will either learn to be happy, or learn to deal with his duties with grace and poise."

Abraxas left the room, leaving Diane alone to her thoughts.

Diane felt her heart sink. There wasn't much she could do about the situation. She knew Lucius would convince Ginny to attend the engagement celebration. She just hoped that he would realize his love for Ginny and propose to her before it was too late.

 **~~L~~**

Ginny arrived at the Blacks the next day. She didn't even get the opportunity to say goodbye to Lucius. Diane was strangely tight lipped when Ginny asked about why Lucius wasn't there to send her away.

At the Black home, Ginny was first introduced to Narcissa's mother and father. They treated her politely if not cold before she was shuffled to her shared room with Madeline.

Madeline Black was in her early sixties. Her hair was black with large streaks of gray. She was extremely pale, with permanently pursed lips, and suspicious eyes.

The first thing the woman did when she met Ginny was to squeeze her cheeks and click her teeth while looking her over.

She had nodded and said, "Good enough."

The first night at the Black Manor, Ginny finally got a glimpse of Lucius. It was during dinner, where Ginny was forced to sit with Madeline. Lucius was sitting at the head of the table with his mother and the Black family. He was sitting next to Narcissa, his charm on full blast. He and Narcissa looked like a royal couple. And it was quite obvious to her that they belonged together.

Not able to bring herself to stare at him any longer, Ginny stared at her plate for the rest of the dinner.

Ginny went to bed that night feeling extremely sad and alone. She wished that Dumbledore would come and take her away so that she could go back to where she belonged and forget that she fell in love.

The next day at breakfast, Ginny felt a bit better when Diane sat next to her.

"Enjoy yourself, Virginia. Things will get better," she said quietly, patting Ginny on the thigh underneath the table.

Ginny had to fight tearing up. This confirmed that Diane knew about her feelings for Lucius. And she was sure Abraxas knew as well-which is why she wasn't allowed to be near Lucius until the proposal was solid.

Despite the cold nature of Madeline, her saving grace was that she didn't say much to Ginny or spend much time with her. She liked to sit outside alone in silence during her free time and do needlepoint.

When she was in these moods (which was all the time), she would call Regulus to take Ginny to some of the activities happening within the Black Manor. There would be games, plays, and other pureblood activities that Ginny had only read in family diaries from their attic.

Ginny enjoyed her time with Regulus. He was fun, charming, and he told the best jokes when she was looking sad, bored, or annoyed.

The Blacks were making sure that Lucius was tied to the hip with Narcissa.

And it was obvious to Ginny that she had to move on. It wasn't as if she had a future with him anyway. Yet, no matter how much Ginny tried to tell herself that, her heart wasn't feeling any better.

 **~~L~~**

Lucius watched as Ginny excused herself from Regulus. She quietly slipped out of the room.

"Excuse me gentlemen," Lucius said, not bothering to give an excuse.

He had enough of this damn engagement celebration. He had enough of his father's connections keeping him too busy to have a moment to himself.

Politeness be damned, he was going to get some much needed private time with Ginny.

As Lucius made his way through the crowd of people trying to keep him in the room, he thought back to the beginning of the week.

He had been livid that Ginny was sent away while he was in a meeting. And to make things worse, his father has done everything within his power to keep him only busy enough to only have time for this bloody engagement celebration.

He had been even more livid to see Ginny spend the entire engagement celebration with Regulus Black. He quickly put together that his father wanted to pawn Ginny off on Regulus.

It didn't help that Regulus would give him little smirks here and there while at the celebration. And Lucius would die before he ever let Regulus have his Ginny.

Lucius knew how bad it looked for him to dismiss as many people as he did. He didn't care.

He finally made it to the hallway. Knowing Ginny, she would go outside.

Lucius went into the garden, following the beautiful path of flowers he had seen Ginny walk down many times when he didn't have to focus on what he was doing with Narcissa.

He found her, sitting in a gazebo.

"Gin," Lucius said, walking into the structure.

Ginny looked up at him, shock and tears shining in her eyes.

She looked away from him, staring down at the beautiful, green silk material of her dress robes.

"I needed to be alone," she said quietly.

This didn't deter Lucius.

He sat next to her and pulled her into his chest. He didn't care that she was stiff.

Hell, in her shoes, he'd probably do that same thing.

"Gin, I'm so sorry. I begged you to come here. And yet, all of my time has been with another woman.

Ginny pulled away and stood, facing away from him.

"Don't you see, Lucius? It will always be another woman. It will always be Narcissa. I can't compete with a woman who you have been promised to from birth. We can't be together. And I can't sit here on the side, waiting for you to reject me once and for all."

She was right. As much as Lucius hated to think about it, it was all true. Unless he decided to break the contract with the Blacks and refuse to marry Narcissa, he and Ginny couldn't be together.

By the end of the week, he had to propose to Narcissa. The thought left him cold.

On the other hand, just staring at Ginny made desire flair up in him that he never felt before. He knew he loved her.

And therefore he had to think, what was more important. His happiness or his duty?

Lucius stood, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She only hesitated for a few seconds before she put her hand over his.

"Marry me, Gin," he whispered into her ear.


	16. Chapter 16

Ginny's eyes widened.

"Are you out of your mind?" Ginny asked, turning to face him.

Lucius kept his arms around her waist. He had a smile on his face and he looked at her in a way that made her heart melt. She had never seen that look on his face before.

"I was out of my mind, before. Now my mind has never been clearer."

"But what about your parents-Narcissa-everyone?"

"They don't have to deal with the reality that I will have to wake up every day for the rest of my life without seeing your face."

Lucius kissed her before she could sputter anything else.

Her mind was going a million miles a minute. What was happening?

Lucius pulled away, cupping her flushed cheeks in his hands.

"I love you, Ginny. I never thought it would ever happen, in my lifetime. But here you are, in the flesh, the only woman, besides my mother, that I have ever loved. And I refuse to live my life to please others-not when it comes to who will be my wife. I want _you_ as my wife. Please marry me, Gin. Please say yes."

Ginny knew she should have said no. She knew she would end up breaking his heart and that she would eventually leave him to return to her family. But the look in his eyes-she couldn't say no to him. Not to a man she loved and who loved her back.

"Yes," she whispered, more tears falling from her eyes.

Lucius grinned at her and pulled her into his chest to kiss her again.

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Her body was on fire. Desire that she had somehow managed to keep suppressed all week flared to life.

All she wanted was to feel his bare skin against hers. She didn't know how it was possible for her to feel desire as intense as she was feeling in that moment. They had only had sex once.

And yet, Ginny felt as if she were starving for his body.

Lucius pulled away from the kiss.

"If I keep kissing you-oh the things I want to do to you, Gin."

Ginny grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him over to the seat of the gazebo. She pushed him down and climbed onto his lap.

"If you don't fuck me right now, Lucius, I'm going to explode."

Ginny visibly saw Lucius flush. His grey eyes darkened with desire. He roughly brought her head down to kiss her again.

Meanwhile, Ginny popped the buttons on his robes in a haste to feel him against her.

"Slow down, Gin. Someone may find us," Lucius said, focusing his own attention on getting her out of her robes.

Ginny wasn't worried about anyone finding them. She really had needed privacy and put up wards to have it. They were strong and everyone who had come into the garden were deterred by them. Except for Lucius, it seemed.

With the tearing of their expensive, custom made clothing, Ginny's bare breast were touching Lucius' chest. Lucius quickly took Ginny's breast into his mouth, growling in his throat at the taste of her.

Ginny could feel his erection beneath her and the heavy material of their robes. Her body was throbbing and she needed him desperately in that moment. She rubbed her pelvis into his, moaning and gasping.

"You have to get up for a few seconds, Gin. We need to get these robes off."

Ginny whined but knew he was right.

She stood, her robes quickly falling to the ground. The same happened to Lucius as well.

They stood in the gazebo naked together, in the moonlight.

Ginny thought he was just as beautiful in the moonlight as he was under the gentle light in the room when they had first made love.

Yet, this time as Lucius stared at her, Ginny wasn't worried about how he saw her. She knew that he thought she was beautiful.

Lucius sat back down and Ginny climbed on top of his lap, very aware that his erection was rubbing against the slit of her cunt. She was practically melting on the man.

"I don't know how I let you talk me into this," Lucius said, his breathing very heavy.

Ginny smirked at him but didn't say anything. Instead, she reached down between their bodies and maneuvered his cock until it was at her opening.

She sank down on him, unable to stop a loud moan from leaving her lips. Merlin he felt so fucking good inside of her. Whereas before there was pain, now all she felt burning desire that was quickly building in her belly.

Lucius put a hand over her mouth, even though he himself was unable to stop his groans. Once both of their pelvises were touching, they both clung to each other, quietly chuckling.

"Are you alright? I'm not hurting you, am I?" Lucius asked, resting his hands on her hips. 

Instead of answering him, Ginny sank down on him again, this moan louder than the last.

Lucius' hand flew back to her mouth.

They began moving together, both too focused on the pleasure flowing through them to pay much attention to anything else.

Ginny never knew it could be this way, that it could feel this way. Merlin, no wonder people were addicted to sex!

Lucius grabbed Ginny's ass cheeks, ignoring the moans coming from her lips. His hips moved into hers at a frenzied pace, rubbing some places inside of her with his cock that she didn't even realize existed.

"Oh Gin. You feel so good right now," he groaned, squeezing her ass roughly in his hands.

All Ginny could do was moan. The pleasure was so overwhelming.

"Lucius!" Ginny moaned, as the pleasure in her body finally exploded. Managing to bury her face in Lucius shoulder quickly enough, she screamed into his sweaty flesh, coming harder than she thought was possible.

Lucius squeezed her waist hard. She was sure that he was coming with her.

When Ginny's body finished convulsing on Lucius, all she could do was lean forward on him.

"Was it better this time?" Lucius asked, rubbing her back.

Ginny couldn't believe he was still focused on that.

She pushed herself up, looking him in the eyes.

"It was amazing the first time, Lucius. This time, though, it was magical."

Lucius ran a finger over her cheek.

"As someone who has never felt this kind of chemistry before, I will have to agree that it was magical."

He kissed her.

Ginny's thighs were a little sore, so she shifted to sit next to Lucius.

She made a face at the feel of him running down the inside of her thighs.

As if he could read her mind, Lucius picked up his robes and took a handkerchief out of his pocket. He placed it between her legs to help with the messiness. He kissed her as he held it in place.

Ginny giggled into his mouth. She couldn't believe this was all happening. She couldn't believe she said yes to his marriage proposal.

Neither Lucius or Ginny said much as they sat there in the moonlight.

However, they weren't allowed to bask in the afterglow of their lovemaking for long. They had to get back to the party-especially Lucius.

"I have to get back."

Ginny sighed.

"I know."

They stood and began to get dressed.

As Ginny was putting her hair back into place, Lucius suddenly grabbed her left hand.

"It's shameful that I proposed to you without giving you the proper jewelry."

Lucius kissed her ring finger, making her blush.

"I'll rectify that as soon as possible."

 **b~~L~~/b**

"Your _son_ is being beyond rude right now."

Diane turned to face Druella Black.

"What do you mean?" she asked, already knowing what she would be told.

"He was rude to my guest and left Narcissa unescorted."

Diane resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Narcissa could live for an hour without Lucius. She would admit, however, that an hour was a long time for Lucius to be gone from the party.

"I will talk to Lucius as soon as he comes back."

"Tonight. He has to propose tonight, Diane. And not a moment later."

Diane nodded her understanding.

Druella left Diane where she stood. Diane inwardly sighed. She had noticed when Lucius left the room. She knew where he was going. And her heart was breaking for him.

As Diane was about to stand to go find her son, Lucius suddenly showed up.

He walked over to her, politely turning down everyone who wanted to speak with him. When he made it to her, Diane could see that his eyes were shinning. The only time she had ever really see his eyes that bright and happy, was when he was with Ginny.

"Mother, I need grandmother's engagement ring."

And suddenly, Diane knew why Lucius looked so happy.

Without any hesitation, she took the ring from her pocket and put it into Lucius' hand.

She had to fight back the tears in her eyes.

"You are doing the right thing, son. I will do whatever it takes to make sure you both are together and happy."

Lucius grinned at her.

"Thank you, mother."

 _Good luck, son._


	17. Chapter 17

"You nearly got me killed by my mother," Regulus said, as Ginny walked back into the foyer of Black Manor.

Ginny blushed.

"I'm sorry, Regulus. I needed some time to myself."

"An entire hour, Gin?" Regulus asked with his eyes brow raised.

Ginny shrugged a shoulder.

"These parties are draining."

Regulus chuckled. They began walking towards the large room where the party was being held. Regulus lowered his voice.

"So you finally got to see him?"

Ginny couldn't lie to Regulus. Not when he had been so nice to her.

"I did," she said, nodding her head.

"And from the looks of those cover up spells on your neck, you did more than just talk to him?"

Ginny blushed again. Damnit, she hated when she did that.

"A lady does not kiss and tell."

"What happened to telling him to bugger off?"

They made it to the door. Ginny didn't have a chance to say anything to Regulus, because Lucius stood in the doorway

"May I have some private, alone time with Virginia?" Lucius asked Regulus.

"I'm afraid I cannot leave Virginia with you alone. After all, she is unmarried and I have to chaperone her in place of my dear Aunt."

"Then a compromise. Can the three of us go to a private room together? You can chaperone us from there."

Regulus raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He simply nodded his head in agreement.

Ginny knew that the only reason Regulus agreed to Lucius' request was because he was curious about why Lucius needed to talk with her.

Regulus led them into a more private room, away from the eyes of everyone at the engagement party. Ginny already knew that word of them leaving the party was spreading like wildfire.

She wondered if anyone heard them in the garden.

Once inside of the private, mini library, Regulus closed the door and warded it from itching ears.

He leaned back on the door, crossing his arms.

Lucius wasn't paying any attention to him. He only had eyes for Ginny.

He opened his hand, revealing the velvet box.

"Lucius, did you have to do this now?" she asked, staring at the box with wide eyes.

Lucius took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger.

The ring had a beautiful and elegant cut with a mystery stone in the middle. The stone changed color, from white, to pink, to red, to purple, to blue, to green. It was also obviously a rare and special ring that had been passed down from generation to generation.

When the ring went over her finger, the color changing stone changed. All of the colors circled the ring in one perfect color wheel. The ring glowed so brightly, Ginny was sure if they were to turn off the lights, the ring would light the room. The ring warmed Ginny's entire hand and shifted so that it fit over her finger.

And then, Ginny felt a slight tug in her heart.

"What in Merlin's name ..." Regulus said, staring at the ring in shock.

Ginny looked from Regulus to Lucius, who could only smile at what he saw.

He kissed her ringed finger, and closed his eyes, as if he were savoring what was happening with the stone.

"Father will not be happy to see this," Regulus said, shaking his head.

Despite his words, he had a smile on his face.

Lucius put an arm around Ginny's waist. Ginny wanted to ask what in Merlin's name was happening. Yet, like the idiot she felt she was at the moment, she could only stare at him and feel the magic pulsing through her heart.

"They will know first thing in the morning. Come on, Gin. Let me take you to your room."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. Just because we know doesn't mean the entire bloody world has to know in two hours."

Lucius glared at Regulus. Ginny couldn't believe he was still jealous, even after all of the stuff that had just happened.

Ginny cupped Lucius' cheek.

"Lucius, we're engaged. Regulus has been nothing but a gentleman to me and it won't magically stop."

Lucius finally tore his eyes from Regulus and focused on Ginny again.

"I don't trust him. But he's right. If he tries anything, do you promise to do everything you can to hurt him?"

Ginny laughed.

Gods, he was so cute sometimes when he pouted.

"I promise, Lucius."

 **~~L~~**

Lucius didn't sleep much the night before. And it wasn't because he was nervous. It was because he was anxious to break off his engagement commitment with the Blacks so that he could marry Ginny.

For a long time he had thought his feelings for Ginny would never be anything more than feelings. But looking into her eyes that night, and realizing that he couldn't be without her, he stopped caring about the consequences and proposed to her.

He wasn't surprised his mother supported them. She had realized how amazing Ginny was before he got his head out of his arse and saw the truth for himself. The happiness in her eyes before she gave him the ring was pure.

Before Lucius had put that ring on Ginny's finger, he had been internally preparing him for the fight of his life. He had even been prepared to leave everything he knew behind to be with her. He didn't care what Ginny blood status was, unlike his father. And he knew that was what would cause the fight.

But when Ginny put on the ring-his father couldn't argue with the magic of the ring.

The special magical stone in the ring not only gave what the blood status of the witch wearing it was, it also indicated if said witch was a Malfoy's soul mate.

For most Malfoys, the ring was usually a neutral grey color when the intended bride wore it. This usually indicated that the bride was pureblood and that was about it. If a Malfoy couple loved each other (which was rare) but weren't soul mates, the ring was usually a beautiful light blue, color.

The pattern that the ring took when Ginny wore it was a pattern he had only seen in an old, musty book when he was forced to learn about the Malfoy line.

Not only was Ginny a pureblood witch, but she was his soul mate.

This didn't surprise Lucius. After all, the woman did fall from the sky and into his arms almost a year ago. If that wasn't an indication of a soul mate, he didn't know what was.

He still wondered what her true identity was, what her true story was. But that would come with time. Nothing in her past at this point could make him not love her.

Lucius walked into the Black office. He had requested a meeting with father and was told to meet in the room.

At the desk sat Cygnus Black, his father standing next to the desk.

"Your mother informed me yesterday that you finally took my mother's ring," his father said.

"And yet, my daughter has yet to wear it," Cygnus said, narrowing his eyes at Lucius.

"Have you misplaced the ring, Lucius?" Abraxas asked, his face completely neutral.

Lucius caressed the head of his cane.

"No, it hasn't been misplaced."

"Then where is it?"

Lucius studied his fingers, as if the conversation was boring him.

"Where it belongs-on my fiancé's ring finger."

Cygnus looked confused but Abraxas' neutral expression shifted to one of anger and a little bit of bewilderment.

"You didn't ..."

"I did," Lucius said simply.

"We had a deal, Lucius. And you're throwing it away for some dirty little unknown? I regret the day we ever let that girl stay with us!" Abraxas said.

It didn't take much more for Cygnus to catch onto the conversation.

"You proposed to someone else? We had a deal Malfoy!"

"And I'm breaking that deal. And she's not a dirty little unknown-far from it, in fact."

And just as quickly as Abraxas looked like he wanted to snap Lucius' neck, he suddenly stopped his rage.

"Bring the girl to me. And tell Diane she needs to come as well," he said to the house elf who was cowering in the corner.

The elf disappeared instantly. Lucius was shocked that the poor creature even knew who his father was talking about.

"Abraxas, what do you intend to do about this? We made a deal as a family and your son has broken it," Cygnus said, seemingly still a little shocked about what was going on.

"I want to see the girl first," Abraxas said, glaring at Lucius.

Lucius continued to say nothing to either of the men. Black was fuming in his seat while his father managed to look contemplative and angry at the same time.

He knew that his father was unhappy-not because he proposed to Ginny, but because he disobeyed him. Not that Lucius cared. He did have to admit, however, that it was kind of fun to make his father fume. It was rare that he could get that kind of reaction out of him.

About ten minutes later, Ginny and his mother came into the room.

Diane's face was neutral. Ginny looked confused. Lucius couldn't believe it. For a pureblood girl, she really did wear her emotions on her sleeve. It made him think that she was probably one of the few pureblood witches who was sorted into a house other than Slytherin-which meant there was a high chance that she came from a family of "blood traitors".

For the pureblood community, blood traitors were worse than mudbloods. The fact that they had pureblood within them and _chose_ to interact with those with dirty blood was beyond sinful.

When Lucius was younger he had cared about blood. But as he got older, he realized how stupid it was. And considering how much the pureblood community liked to interact with muggle nobility and muggle celebrities, he assumed many others grew out of it as well.

It didn't occur to him how little he cared about blood when Ginny's blood status was unknown and he wanted to marry her anyway.

Although he would admit it was a relief to know that his father wouldn't fight as hard when he realized that Ginny was a pureblood woman. It would make his marrying Ginny a lot easier for everyone to take.

"Your hand, girl," Abraxas said, walking from the desk to Ginny.

"Wha ..."

Ginny didn't have time to ask her questions. Abraxas took her left hand and glanced at the ring.

He stared at it, the frown lines between his eyebrows disappearing completely.

"Diane, put the ring on," Abraxas commanded.

Without speaking, Diane Malfoy put the ring on her finger. The ring turned into the neutral grey color that had been the natural state of the Malfoy ring for more than five generations.

"Now put the ring back on girl."

Ginny looked at Lucius, confused as to what was happening.

Lucius gave her a reassuring smile.

Nervously smiling back, Ginny put the ring back on her finger.

And just as before, the ring turned into its beautiful color wheel pattern.

Abraxas turned away from Ginny and faced Cygnus. If Lucius didn't know any better, he could have sworn his father flashed a smile for nanoseconds before replacing it with his same, neutral expression.

"Lucius can't marry Narcissa, Cygnus."

Cygnus finally stood from his seat.

"This is not happening. We have waited three years for your son to propose to my daughter, and all you can do is shrug your shoulders and tell me that he cannot marry her? I will not stand for this," Cygnus said, striking the desk with the palm of his hand.

"I was on your side until I saw the ring, Cygnus. That pattern has not been in the Malfoy family for more than ten generations. I cannot say no to this union-not when it will bring us a fruitful abundance of children. Something the pureblood community needs more than Narcissa and Lucius' union."

Cygnus looked away from the ring in disgust.

"Lucius, take your mother and your fiancée away. And pack your things. We will be going home today. Me and Cygnus need to talk."

Lucius resisted the urge to smile ear to ear.

He walked over to Ginny and took her hand, helping her out of her seat. He brought her hand to his lips, never taking his gaze from her eyes. He kissed the ring, once again, receiving pleasure from the magical connection

Ginny blushed. Lucius loved when she did that. He took her hand and tucked it into the crook of his elbow.

He caught his mother's face who looked pleased at what she saw.

Lucius couldn't wait to tell the world that he was going to marry Ginny.


	18. Chapter 18

The little family made it back to Malfoy Manor.

"What a long week," Diane said, her heart filling with joy at the site of the couple barely able to keep their eyes and hands off of each other.

"A long week. But it ended perfectly," Lucius said, grinning at a blushing Ginny.

Diane inwardly chuckled. She didn't know her son could be so disgustingly romantic. Ginny really did a number on him.

"I'm going to head off to bed. Do you both promise to make it to your own rooms _separately_?" she asked.

Lucius looked at her innocently which Diane knew was his "lying face".

"Of course we will," he said.

Diane resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Alright, then. I will see you both tomorrow at breakfast."

She gave them both kisses and headed to her bedroom. She knew she should have made sure they both went to bed separately.

But Diane was ready for grandchildren and saw no reason to delay the process. Thank goodness Abraxas wasn't there to mess up her plans.

 **~~L~~**

Lucius walked Ginny to her room. He loved the feel of her hand in his. They fit together perfectly.

Neither one of them said anything as they walked. But nothing really needed to be said. They were getting married. And they were soul mates. That's all that really needed to be known.

At Ginny's door, they stopped.

Ginny looked up at him through her lashes and blushed.

Lucius couldn't believe she was still blushing after all they had done.

She was the one to insist on fucking him in a gazebo, after all.

"Can we ignore your mother and stay together tonight?" she asked, not meeting his eyes.

An honorable man would have said no.

But Lucius was far from honorable. He was selfish and horny as hell.

"Is my father obsessed with pureblood brides? Of course I'll stay the night with you."

Grinning at him, Ginny opened her room door and pulled him through.

Lucius followed enthusiastically.

He warded her door and turned to face her again.

Ginny threw her arms around Lucius' neck and kissed him.

Lucius pulled her into his body and deepened the kiss.

Her mouth was so warm and she tasted like the pastries they had snacked on in the carriage ride on their way to the Manor.

Lucius loosened the bun in her hair, groaning at the way her silky locks fell into his hands.

He could feel her small, fingers unbuttoning his robes.

Lucius was ready to fuck Ginny right there where they stood. But he wouldn't lose control again like he did the first time they made love. This time, he would take his time.

It was only when Ginny pulled away from his mouth that he noticed that she had his robes on the floor.

Ginny began to kiss his chest, lapping at his nipples with her tongue.

"Ah, Gin. You're driving me crazy," Lucius said.

"Good," Ginny whispered.

She continued to kiss at his chest. Lucius could only stand there and let her have her way with him. Who was he to fight a woman who was enjoying his body?

Ginny began to move lower, kissing at his belly. The throbbing in Lucius' head (and elsewhere) became strong when she was on her knees in front of him, nipping at his thighs.

"Gin, you don't have to do this."

Ginny looked up at him, her pretty brown eyes shining with mischief.

Sticking her tongue out, she licked at the head of his cock.

Lucius felt as if her tongue caused a million little bolts of pleasure flash through his body.

He let out a sound he didn't even know he was capable of making.

Ginny giggled and licked him again.

Lucius was speechless and paralyzed with pure desire. The little minx was going to be the death of him.

Ginny placed her mouth gently around his cock.

Lucius felt weak, his legs shaking with difficulty to stay up.

Ginny placed her hands on Lucius' thighs and began to bob her head.

"Aw fuck, Gin. This feels so fucking good. Use your tongue and ... oh Merlin, just like that," Lucius gasped, placing his hand on her head.

It was obvious Ginny wasn't experienced with orally pleasuring a man.

It didn't mean, however, that she wasn't a fast learner.

Ginny soon found a rhythm. She would let Lucius push his hips into her face before lifting her head and stroking him to give her mouth a rest. Lucius would give her instructions and Ginny would very quickly fulfill them.

Despite her inexperience, Ginny's mouth on Lucius was probably the most erotic thing he had ever felt in his life.

It didn't take very long for Lucius to reach his peak.

With his hand on her head, he pumped into her mouth a few more times before the first few jets of come flew into her mouth.

This orgasm was the first time Lucius had ever felt what could be described as fireworks in his body. His cock was pulsing uncontrollably, and he hadn't known it was possible to have so much of his come leave his body.

Ginny removed her head, a large grin on her face.

"Let's go to the bed," Lucius said, helping Ginny up from the floor.

"Why do we need to go to the bed? Are your legs weak?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Minx!" Lucius said, chuckling.

He gave her a kiss on the lips and pulled her over to the bed.

Lucius had never in his life met such an innocent and yet seductive woman.

Despite his explosive orgasm from just a few moments ago, he could feel his cock stirring again.

Merlin, he couldn't wait for their honey moon where all he would have to do is to shag her until he couldn't move.

Once Lucius had Ginny on the bed, he got down on his knees next to her.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked.

Lucius didn't say anything. Instead, he maneuvered himself between her legs and pulled her to the edge of the bed, squeezing her thighs in his hands.

"Do you think you're the only one who can play with their mate?" he asked.

Ginny laughed.

"No, I suppose I couldn't stop you-not that I'm looking to do that."

Lucius chuckled, spreading her legs open.

He kissed along the inside of her thighs, before finally getting to her plump, pussy lips.

He kissed them, gently licking her blood filled clitoris that peaked from between them.

Ginny let out a little moan at his touch. Lucius gently licked again, resisting the urge to smirk at the louder moan that came from her mouth.

Lucius decided he was done teasing her. He could taste her juices and he wanted to immerse himself in them.

He began to quickly lick at her cilt with gentle, firm strokes.

"Oh Lucius," Ginny moaned, arching her back into his mouth.

Gods, the taste of her was amazing. And her moans ... Lucius knew that by the time he was done pleasuring her; he would be ready to fuck her.

Lucius continued to lick her, using one of his fingers to go inside of her.

"Oh, gods, Lucius," Ginny gasped, pushing her hips into his fingers.

Soon her hand was on his head, forcing him to keep his head in place to give her maximum amount of pleasure.

Lucius' face was messy with pussy juice and his neck was killing him.

But the sounds of her moans as he pleasured her made it all worth it.

Ginny screamed moments later and arched her back, coming hard on Lucius fingers and tongue.

Lucius held her into place as her body shook with pleasure.

Once Ginny was limp, he stood and helped her underneath the covers. He quickly joined her, pulling her into his body.

"I never get tired of you doing that," Ginny giggled into his chest.

Lucius smirked.

"Neither do I," he said.

They both laid in the bed in silence, simply enjoying the feel of being able to touch each other after almost a week of no contact.

Ginny played with Lucius' chest, pulling at his nipples.

The gentle play on his chest was almost soothing.

But the longer she did it, the harder his cock seemed to get.

Lucius was more than eager to fuck Ginny again. But he also didn't want to overwhelm her.

He would let her decide if she wanted to continue on for the night.

As if reading his mind, Ginny slowly ran her hand down his belly to his cock. She squeezed it, running her thumb over the head of it.

"Gin, if you keep doing that-"

Lucius didn't finish his sentence. Instead, he groaned and moved his hips into her.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Ginny asked, pulling at his cock again.

After hearing that statement, Lucius decided that he wouldn't hold back any longer.

He moved to be on top of her. He leaned down to kiss her on the mouth.

Wrapping her legs around his hips, Ginny kissed him back.

Putting his weight on one arm, Lucius reached between their bodies, maneuvering his cock into her.

"Lucius!" Ginny moaned, breaking their kiss at the joining.

Resting on both arms, Lucius began to move in her.

She felt so warm around him and Lucius was doing his best to make her feel good without losing control.

He rested his head in the crook of her neck and prayed that he would be able to last long enough make her feel good again.

He thrust into her as hard as he was able to; making the bedframe shake at the intensity.

Ginny clung to him, her nails digging into his back.

The little bit of pain almost caused Lucius to come. He loved having a little bit of pain with his sex.

Luckily for him, he didn't have to hold out much longer. Ginny screamed, her body convulsing over him again.

Moaning into the pillows, Lucius came inside of Ginny, shaking at the intensity of his orgasm.

Later, a sleeping Ginny laid in Lucius' arms

Kissing her hair, Lucius squeezed her hip and closed his eyes.

He was content. And he couldn't wait to spend his life with her.


	19. Chapter 19

Lucius had never been happier in his life.

He never thought he would see the day where the idea of marriage would make him so happy. For years he had seen it as a duty, as something cold and calculating to do.

Lucius resisted the urge to smile at Ginny, who was sitting across from him at the breakfast table with a small smile on her face.

He knew it was because of her. Part of him, deep inside of his heart knew that this was the only person who would ever make him happy enough to want join together for the rest of his life.

Suddenly, a house elf appeared in the dining room.

"Miss Ginny. Mister Dumbledore is here to see you. He says it is very important, Miss."

Ginny's small smile dropped from her face. Lucius' happy bubble of love was all of a sudden invaded with a sense of dread.

"Thank you, Dobby," she said quietly.

"Is everything alright, Virginia?" Diane asked.

Abraxas continued to read the newspaper.

"I'm sure everything is fine," Ginny said, the smile on her face brittle.

She stood and Lucius stood with her. Ginny shook her head.

"I'm fine, Lucius. I'm sure he just wants to update me on my family so I can recover my memory."

A small little voice inside of Lucius' head told him that it was much more serious than that. But he knew better, by now, than to do something Ginny didn't ask him to do.

"Don't forget we have a date this afternoon."

"How could I forget, Lucius? You've been raving about it all morning."

Giving him a kiss on the cheek, Ginny left the dining room.

Lucius sat back down, staring for a bit too long at the door Ginny left through. He had a very bad feeling about this.

 **~~L~~**

When Ginny showed up in the room that Dumbledore was in, he wasn't alone. There was a man with brown hair, brown eyes, and plain features standing next to him. Next to that man was a young, unscarred Mad Eye Moody.

Ginny was actually kind of surprised by how handsome Moody looked. Because he had both eyes, one could see how pretty and blue they were. He also had a distinct and handsome facial structure.

Despite his handsome face, he wasn't smiling.

"Why are all of these people here?" Ginny asked.

"Mister Smith and his team from the Department of Mysteries have finally figured out how to get you back to your time," Dumbledore said with a serious look on his face.

Ginny suddenly felt her heart sink.

She thought she would at least have more time to spend with Lucius in romantic bliss before being carted off back to her time.

"Can I at least say goodbye to Lucius?" she asked, knowing without being told that she was going to leave right then and there.

Smith shook his head no.

"This is sensitive magic, and we must do it as soon as possible, before we lose it."

Ginny heart sank even more.

"Can I at least write him a quick note?" she asked.

Smith was about to answer when Dumbledore held up a hand.

"You may. But it must be quick."

Ginny quickly walked over to the desk in the corner of the room and pulled out writing materials. She wrote a quick note. Tears were falling down her cheeks by the time she finished.

She took the ring off of her finger, her heart sinking deeper into her stomach. She felt so cold without it there to surround her finger. But she knew what she had to do.

She left the note and ring on the desk and walked back to where the men were crowded.

Smith took out a small, golden hour glass chain.

"This can only be used once. It should put you back into your time, to a place close to where you disappeared," he said, placing it around her neck.

Taking out a folded and sealed piece of parchment, Smith gave it to Ginny to hold

"It would do you well to give this directly to the head of the Department of Mysteries in your time. They will know what to do with it."

Ginny simply nodded. She didn't think she could speak with the knot that had formed in her throat. She hated to think what Lucius would think about her when she disappeared. Maybe her leaving him two days after his marriage proposal is what made him a terrible person in the future.

Smith put a wand to the chain around Ginny's neck and murmured some complex spells under his breath

"I'm sure I will see you in the future, young Ginny," Dumbledore said with a sad smile.

Ginny didn't say anything. She stared at the bright colored curtains in front of her.

Soon she felt the familiar pull in her stomach as the time turner began to take effect.

Supressing the cry that wanted to escape her mouth, she disappeared.

 **~~L~~**

Lucius felt the shift in the wards of the Malfoy Manor home. The last time he felt that was when Ginny originally showed up, passed out and bruised in his arms.

He stood from the breakfast table quickly, ignoring his mother's questions to tell her what was going on.

Lucius ran until he reached the room where the ward was going off at.

"Where is she?" Lucius asked, violently throwing the door back.

Dumbledore, along with two other men were standing in the room, talking with each other. However, there was no sign of Ginny.

"She is home," Dumbledore said simply.

The rage that had been building in Lucius' belly as he rushed to the room suddenly exploded.

Without warning, he punched Dumbledore in the face, ignoring the pain in his fist at the impact.

Dumbledore was caught by the plain, brown haired man while Moody rushed forward to contain Lucius.

With a few quick spells, Lucius was detained with invisible ropes around his arms.

He fought against them.

"Where is she? What did you do to her?" he spat.

Dumbledore's nose was bleeding and his glasses were on the floor. Taking out a handkerchief, he dabbed at the blood on his nose while bending down to pick up his glasses.

The lenses were broken.

Sighing, Dumbledore calmly put the glasses in the pockets of his robes and focused his attention on Lucius.

"I told you the truth, Mister Malfoy. Ginny is at home."

"I have never gotten word of this home you speak of. You will give me her address at once!" Lucius demanded.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, Mister Malfoy."

Lucius let out a string of curses and struggled against his bines. The brown haired man and what looked to be an Auror stood and watched him silently.

"I have every right to know where Ginny is. She is my fiancée and is now officially under the full protection of the Malfoys."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"Engaged? When did this happen?" Dumbledore asked.

Lucius tried to lunge up and punch him again but the Auror held him down.

"You bloody fool. You will tell me where my fiancée is at once."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Ginny does not belong here, not now. No matter where you go, she will be unreachable. I think it is best if you let her go and marry Narcissa, as was originally intended."

Dumbledore motioned for the two men to follow him out of the door.

"You useless old fool. You can hide her as long as you would like but I will find her. I'm a Malfoy!"

By the end of his sentence, the three men were already gone.

When Lucius felt the wards shift again, his binding became undone. This is when he knew that they were officially off Malfoy grounds.

Jumping up, Lucius grabbed some floo powder and threw it into his fireplace.

He wasn't letting that old bastard take Ginny away from him.


	20. Chapter 20

The room was dark but the energy was high.

Lucius was surrounded by a sea of dark hoods, bowed down and waiting for the ceremony to finish.

He kneeled before Tom Riddle, who sat on his throne, running his finger along the armrest, grinning.

"It is so good of you to join me finally, Lucius," Riddle said.

"We had a deal, I join you, you find her," Lucius muttered, his expression completely cold.

A flicker of anger quickly passed through Riddle's eyes before it disappeared completely.

"Of course, Lucius. I always keep my promises."

Lucius nodded curtly. He knew if Ginny where there, she would be extremely upset with what he was about to do.

But Ginny wasn't there. And that was the problem.

Lucius revealed his forearm.

Riddle placed his wand on the skin and began chanting.

The chanting became soothing to Lucius and soon he was in a trance.

In the comfort of this trance, he felt as if dark little webs were intermixing with the purest parts of his soul.

By the time he came too, he had a dark skull and snake tattoo on his skin-skin that Ginny loved to kiss because it was so soft.

Lucius shook the thought from his mind.

He stared up at Riddle who had a smug smirk on his face.

"My followers, a new and powerful member of the Death Eaters."

The crowd cheered as Lucius descended the throne. He got many slaps on the back and other voice approval.

All of this slid off of Lucius.

What mattered now, was using the resources that Riddle had in order to get Ginny back.

 **~~L~~**  
Diane quietly walked into the office that her son had taken residence in for most of his free time for the past six months.

Lucius was sitting at his desk, his head resting on both of his hands. It was probably the most vulnerable she had seen him since he was a little boy, crying after his teddy bear.

He didn't look up when she stood in front of his desk.

She didn't have to ask him if Ginny had been found. It was quite obvious from the look of her son that she was still gone.

Diane didn't know what to do. She had figured a long time ago that the nurturing part of her role was done with, considering that she was sure Abraxas had trained Lucius very well in keeping himself closed off from most emotions.

And then Ginny came along, capturing his heart in a way that no other woman had been able to.

Diane walked around the desk. She put her hand on Lucius' shoulders.

To her surprise, he didn't push her away.

She was kind of shocked by this. Lucius had been shrugging off her touch for weeks now.

"I feel as if this is all my fault, Lucius. I should have been more responsible. I should have never encouraged the relationship between you and Ginny."

Lucius finally lifted his head from his hands. He had dark circles under his eyes.

"This isn't your fault, mother. You didn't push her onto me. If anything, that would have backfired on you. The only reason I wanted Ginny initially was because she didn't want me. And like an idiot, I thought I could resist her. If this is anyone's fault, it's that blood traitor Albus Dumbledore. He's the one who won't tell me where she is and how to find her."

"Still-I wanted so badly for you to fall in love, Lucius. I wanted so badly for you to have what I never had the opportunity to have when I married your father. I should have stopped it when I had the chance."

Lucius ran his hands over his face.

"Nothing would have stopped me from getting to Ginny. The fate of us having to be together was stronger than anything you could have done to prevent it. I want you to stop feeling guilty about the situation. There isn't much that either one of us can do to bring her back."

The broken expression on Lucius' face was too much.

Taking a chance, she took her hands from his shoulders and embraced his head into her chest, running her fingers through his hair the way he had liked when he was little.

Lucius was tense at first, but soon, he melted into her embrace, clinging to her as if she were the only thing keeping him grounded.

Diane could feel the wetness of his tears on her robes though he did not sob. Her heart was breaking for him. Not matter what he said about her feeling guilty, she knew she would. There was so much that she could have done to stop the events of Lucius and Ginny falling in love to take place.

Diane had assumed that the next time she could cuddle her flesh and blood in her arms was when Lucius had children since he was so independent as an adult

However, life had a way of playing sneaky tricks. First, she had lost the only daughter she ever had. Ginny disappeared in the same way she had appeared in their lives-in a moment's notice without warning anyone.

And now, she had a broken son-a son she wasn't sure she could fix.

Diane let out her own shaky sigh, unable to stop the tears from falling down her cheeks.

She couldn't bring Ginny back. It didn't mean she couldn't help her son try and move on.

 **~~L~~**

"It's been close to six months, Lucius. If we haven't found her by now, we probably won't ever find her," Abraxas said.

Lucius continued to face the large window in front of him. That garden was the garden where Ginny finally subcame to his seduction. What a beautiful day that had been for the both of them.

He wished his father was wrong. But the defeated side of him knew that his father was probably right.

He didn't like the way she seemed to just disappear off the face of the earth. However, there wasn't much he could do about it. He exhausted every resource he knew. There was no finding her.

"The Blacks are still willing to fulfill the marriage contract with Narcissa."

Lucius' shoulders sagged.

"Fine." He waved over to his desk, where the family ring sat.

"Give her the ring. Tell me the date of the wedding and I'll be there."

"Come on, boy. I know you missed out on a prime pureblood witch, but the least you can do is to put some effort into your proposal."

Lucius turned to glare at his father.

"They're lucky I'm saying yes to the contract at all. Either we do it this way, or I stay a bachelor."

Abraxas raised his eyebrow. At this point in time, after Ginny went missing, Abraxas learned what battles to fight with Lucius, and what to let go.

"Very well. I will send you information on what needs to happen next."

Nodding, Lucius faced the window again, lost in his memories.

 **~~L~~**

It was the night of his wedding night and he still had yet to go see his new bride.

Lucius avoided her, in the same room in which he had avoided his guests at the birthday ball-the same birthday ball where he had first pleasured Ginny with his hands.

Lucius had searched for Ginny-searched every avenue, every corner, every dead end. But, as that fool Dumbledore had told him, she was nowhere to be found.

Lucius wished he could forget about Ginny. He had attempted to put her behind him when he kissed Narcissa. But even with Narcissa's stunning beauty and warm mouth, he had felt cold at the touch of her lips on his.

Lucius ran a hand through his hair, which he had let get too long from lack of attention.

As he stared at his desk, he noticed a piece of parchment, with his name on the front.

It was the note Ginny had left before disappearing.

He knew what the words said without even looking at the parchment.

 _Lucius,_

 _I can't explain right now, but I have to go back home. I can't tell you where home is, or even why. All I can tell you is that my friends and family need me._

 _I want you to know that I will always love you, no matter what happens. Please let me go and be a good husband to Narcissa. She deserves it._

 _May our paths cross again one day._

 _Ginny_

Lucius wiped the tears that trickled down his cheek. He couldn't believe he managed to still have any left after privately mourning her for months.

The letter made a part of Lucius' heartthrob that he hadn't realized could still feel.

Lucius ran his fingers along the words of the letter, lingering on the part where she confessed her love for him.

It was time for him to let go.

Folding the letter, Lucius put it in a lock box, with his other treasured trinkets on the inside of the bottom of his desk drawer.

Staring at the locked desk for a long few moments, Lucius finally sighed and stood.

It was time for him to be with his wife.


	21. Chapter 21

Severus had been right.

She was a spitting image of Ginny.

Lucius stood in the dark corner of Diagon Alley, looking at the youngest Weasley girl.

She had a huge smile on her dirt-smudged face.

She was following her blood traitor family members like a puppy.

Lucius couldn't believe it. Was this the reason Ginny left him? Because she had been pregnant with his child and was afraid of what her potentially being a Weasley would do to her child? Did she truly think of him like that?

The thought of his potential daughter being raised without him knowing about it, and by people like the Weasleys nonetheless, made his blood boil.

As Lucius stared at the young girl, the book vibrated in his hands.

 _Remember the promise I made you, Lucius? Remember how I told you I would find her for you. Go on, put my diary in her cauldron. I can talk to her and figure out what happened to your love. I can get the information you need to bond with your daughter._

Lucius paused only for a second before making the decision to put the diary in her cauldron. He hoped that the book would be able to give him the answers that he needed to finally find the elusive Ginny that had hunted his dreams despite him trying to let her go.

He was desperate for answers. And if this was the only he could get them, then so be it.

 **~~L~~**

"How is she?" Lucius asked, staring out into the Malfoy gardens, which held so many memories for him.

"Stable. She is going through the evaluation right now. I'm surprised she isn't mad," Snape said.

Lucius closed his eyes to fight the feelings of guilt that threatened to consume him.

He hadn't realized how powerful and dark the book had been.

He had been so consumed with trying to get answers that he hadn't paid attention to the obvious signs of soul sucking darkness the diary had held.

"Did you get the paternity test done?"

"It was difficult, but I managed to get a string of her hair while she was recovering in the hospital wing."

Lucius finally turned to face Snape, who stood staring neutrally at him

Even though Lucius looked calm and composed, he knew Snape understood the inner turmoil he was going through.

Snape was truly the only person who understood how deep his love was for Ginny. He saw Lucius deny and finally fall down the deep spiral of love that still held him captive, even more than fifteen years later.

"And?" Lucius asked, raising an eyebrow and showing no emotion.

"She's not yours."

Lucius felt as if he had been punched. It was obvious this young Ginevra Weasley was the offspring of Virgina. So that meant that the child was someone else's. The thought of Ginny lying in someone else's arms caused him more pain than he had ever felt before in his life.

Lucius was about to dismiss Snape for privacy when Snape stopped him.

"I took the liberty of testing her DNA with Molly and Arthur Weasley after your test came up negative. She is their child."

The sudden betrayal that Lucius felt disappeared and was replaced with frustration.

After all of these years, all of these opportunities, and finally getting a break with the youngest Weasley, he felt as if he ran into a brick wall.

"And so it seems we are back to where we started," Lucius said, years ago learning to retain his composure when he was upset.

"Yes, it seems so. I will continue to keep an eye on her. Despite the setback, I think she is the key to figuring out what happened to Virginia," Snape said.

Lucius simply nodded.

Without saying goodbye, Snape left Lucius' office through the floo.

Lucius sunk down into his office chair and downed the rest of the alcohol in his glass. He had promised to let her go, but like a curse, she continued to hunt him.

 **~~L~~**

Lucius stared at her as she snuck into the Department of Mysteries.

An eerie feeling of familiarity consumed Lucius.

This entire situation was getting stranger and stranger for Lucius. Something in his heart told him that Ginny Weasley had a connection to Virginia. But it all simply didn't add up.

Lucius heard some noises behind him and quickly disappeared into the documents room of the department to avoid being seen. At this point in the war, everyone was his enemy except for a small select few.

Lucius would do everything he could to keep himself out of harm's way while the light and dark battled it out.

This entire plot was stupid anyway. As powerful as the Dark Lord was, he was terrible at killing Harry Potter. And this elaborate plan to lure Potter away from Hogwarts for a skirmish where he wasn't even going to kill the boy made Lucius believe that Lord Voldemort was no longer looking at the war strategically, but egotistically.

Ginny had been right when she told him not to join.

Lucius murmured a soft lumos spell to light up the room.

The room was extremely spacious filled with what seemed to be hundreds of filing cabinets.

An idea quickly took root in Lucius' head. He knew that this would be his only chance to get the answers he desperately needed. And the Department of Mysteries was the only place where he could, if anything, find closure.

"Virginia Dumbledore," he called, flicking his wand to summon the file.

Nothing happened.

"Virginia Weasley!"

Again, nothing happened.

Lucius wondered if it had something to do with a complex spell the department had on the files.

"Lucius Malfoy," he called out.

The file came flying into his hand.

Lucius raised an eyebrow.

He wondered why it was so easy to acquire confidential files out of the most secretive department in the ministry.

Keeping that information locked away in the back of his mind, Lucius focused back on why he was there in the first place.

If his file came, that meant he wasn't using the right name.

So Lucius did the next best thing. 

"Ginevra Weasley."

The file came flying into his hand.

Lucius stared at the surprisingly large file.

Lucius let his own rather large file drop to the floor. He knew what they had to say about him.

He opened Ginny's file and began to read.

 **Date of Birth:** 11 August 1981

 **Mother:** Molly Weasley

 **Father:** Arthur Weasley

 **Height:** 5'4

 **Eye Color:** Brown

 **Hair Color:** Red

 **Build:** Athletic

Lucius continued to skim until he got to the section he wanted.

 _ **History with Department of Mysteries**_

 **September 1992** : Possessed by diary of Tom Riddle. For more information, see subnote #3

 **May 1994:** Significant dark magical residue detected within magical signature. For more information, see subnote #4

 **June 1997:** Time Travel 20 years into the past. See subnote #5 for more information.

Lucius felt his heart pounding in his ears. How did they already have information for two years into the future? And time travel? What did it all mean?

Lucius went to the note section of the file, his hands shaking

He fumbled with turning the pages of the paper a few times before he was finally able to get to the section he needed to get to.

 **June 1997:**

 **Time Travel details, as told by Ginevra Weasley in June of 1997, two weeks after the final battle at Hogwarts:**

 _Ginevra was fighting in the final battle when the time turner she had in her back pocket (which she obtained from the ground at her brother's wedding during an attack. She claims that it came from Hermione Granger, one of the few people in possession of a time turner) was broken during an altercation with Lucius Malfoy._

 _She doesn't remember time traveling specifically, but she does remember waking up in Malfoy Manor with Diane Malfoy. Once she realized that she was in a different time period, she pretended to have amnesia and got a hold of Albus Dumbledore immediately. Upon the arrival of Albus Dumbledore, both made the decision that she would not have as much of an impact on the time line if she stayed with the Malfoys._

 _The Malfoys, specifically Diane Malfoy according to Weasley, were more than happy to take her in. During her stay there, Ginny maintained her amnesia story in order to avoid talking about her past. She claimed that she said absolutely nothing about the future to anyone, except for Dumbledore, about the past._

 _According to Robert Smith who was at the time, working on time manipulation during this time period, and the man who also made sure Ginny Weasley went back to her time, further explained that Malfoy and Weasley were engaged when she went back ..._

"Now you know."

Lucius dropped the file he held and quickly pointed his wand in the direction of the voice.

A man, with salt and pepper hair and plain features came from the shadows. He held up his hands but Lucius didn't drop his wand.

Lucius recognized him instantly.

"You were the one to send her away," Lucius said quietly.

"I was," he said simply.

So many emotions were going through Lucius at that point. Mostly, what he felt was shock.

Ginny Weasley was the key to all of this because Ginny Weasley had been the woman he fell hard for close to twenty years ago.

The man continued speaking after the silence stretched between them.

"I had to send her back. We had no choice. We had no idea what her disappearance would do to future if we let her stay in the past. We somehow found a way to manipulate time. It was messy but she did arrive in her time safe, unbruised, if not upset."

Waving his hand, Smith brought over two chairs, offering Lucius a seat.

"You can put your wand away. If I had wanted to kill you, I would have done it while you were reading the file."

Lucius inwardly cursed at his stupidity with being obsessed with reading the file. He didn't regret it, however. He finally had the answers he so desperately needed through the last twenty years.

Lucius put his wand away and sat down.

It seemed a little surreal, considering the explosions and screams that could be heard in the background. They were talking in the middle of a bloody battle.

Lucius sat down, staring at the man with a neutral expression on his face.

"There are many things that I know about you, Mister Malfoy. But one thing is for certain-you loved Ginny Weasley. I never anticipated that."

"What do you mean by that?" Lucius asked.

Smith leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest, seemingly uncaring about the loud explosion that made the department documents room shake with force. 

"We would have to be quite blind not to notice how attractive young Ginevra was. We would have to have been even more blind to not know that you wouldn't pursue a young, beautiful woman living in your home. Your many conquests of woman, regardless of blood status have been listed one by one in your file. We knew you had a healthy appetite for the opposite sex. You can imagine our shock when Miss Weasley told us, right before we sent her back, that she was engaged to you. It was even more of a shock to watch you, for eighteen years now, search for some trace of her."

Smith leaned forward once more.

"I could get fired for taking the spell off of these files so you could get a hold of them. I could get in even more trouble for letting you read the information in those files and letting you keep your memory." 

Lucius clutched his wand again. He knew nothing about Robert Smith, despite how hard he worked to figure out who the man was. Nor did he know if Smith was the type of man who liked to play with his victims before erasing their memories. 

Smith saw Lucius clutch his wand but didn't comment on it.

"I let you read those files, Lucius, because you deserved to know what happened to Ginevra Weasley. Your relationship plagued my mind for a long time-especially after realizing what the brightly colored ring on her finger represented. I always thought you were a cold hearted bastard. But when it came to Ginny Weasley-I never saw a man so deeply in love. I couldn't let myself miss the opportunity to let you see, once and for all, what happened, even if you did turn into a cold blooded arse.

Smith stood up and Lucius stood with him. If there was anything he hated, it was sitting while others stood.

"Now you know. Leave, before someone finds you and erases your memory for me. Or worse, before something happens to the woman you have been looking searching eighteen years for. "

Lucius' eyes suddenly grew wide at the realization of what Smith said. She was fighting with Death Eaters.

He left the room, forgetting about the files he had dropped on the floor and ran into the other room to make sure Ginny was okay.


	22. Chapter 22

The man sitting across from stared at her as if she had grown two heads.

"Let me see if I understand what you are telling me, Miss Weasley. You not only had the endangerment and kidnapping charges against Lucius Malfoy dropped, but you also want to testify _for_ him against the charges for practicing Dark Arts?"

Ginny nodded her head and clasped her hands together to stop them from shaking.

The man suddenly smiled at her.

"Your help will be much appreciated, Miss Weasley. Let us build your witness file ..."

By the time Ginny left the office it was almost dinner time. She knew she should go straight home, what with her mother mourning over the loss of her father and her brother Percy but celebrating her return.

Ginny felt a pang of pain go through her heart at remembering the death of her father and her brother. When she had come back to her rightful time, the battle had already been over. She arrived at Hogwarts and was found by a weary Hagrid who had gone out to see what the magical force she created upon her arrival had been about.

That is when they took her back to the Order Headquarters. At the Headquarters, she was smothered to death with hugs from her family.

They had asked her what happened to her and where she had been. Just the thought of leaving Lucius after getting engaged to him caused her too much pain. She said she didn't want to talk about it quite yet and instead wanted to know what happened after she disappeared.

It was only after she was fed and clothed that she was told about the death of her father and her brother. Of course, she had been devastated when she found out. Unfortunately by the time she got back, she had already missed the funerals. 

Ginny wandered around the streets of Diagon Alley. It was so odd being able to roam around the way she wanted to when just a month ago, she wasn't allowed to go to the bathroom by herself without a chaperone.

It had been different when she was with the Malfoys. She had been removed from the reality of where she was from that it was almost a shock to come back to her time without being terrified for her life.

Ginny closed her eyes as her thoughts, as always, wandered back to Lucius. It was only because she happened to be in the right place at the right time (listening to Harry and Ron talk about Death Eaters who had been arrested) that she even found out what was happening.

Apparently, he was arrested and charged with endangerment of a child's life and practicing Dark Arts.

When Ginny pressed them about the endangerment, they had the grace to look sheepish and told her that the charge was added by Ron so Malfoy could finally be punished for what he did to her with the diary.

Ginny had been livid and told him to have the charges dropped.

Ron, being as stubborn as she was refused to tell her how to have them dropped.

So it was today that Ginny decided to get some things done. First, she went to the Department of Mysteries and delivered the note Smith gave her in the 70s and answered all of their questions. Then, she went to the legal office where she demanded that the endangerment charges against Lucius be dropped. At first, the burly man at the desk tried to brush her off until Moody walked into the room.

He had simply stared at her for a long time, his magical eye swirling at an intense speed in its eye socket. 

After a long minute of silence, he told Ginny to follow him.

Ginny resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at the burly man and followed Moody.

He led her to the proper office, where she had the charges for child endangerment dropped against Lucius.

When Ginny thanked Moody for his help, he said, "That man joined an evil maniac to find you. That is a loyalty that I would have never expected from a Slytherin like him. I watched Lucius after we sent you back to this time. Everything he did, he did to find you. Despite him being an egotistical arse, he loved you. I hope you somehow make it work-mostly to keep him out of trouble and out of my life."

Before Ginny had been able to say anything else, Moody left her, his wooden leg striking the floor.

It was after that talk that Ginny found out who was defending Malfoy and offered to be a character witness for him. She already knew that being on the Order's side gave her a lot of influence. Her character witness of him could be the one thing that would let him walk away a free man from this entire ordeal.

Ginny finally made it back to the Order Headquarters. She put away her jacket in the closet and removed her shoes. Not wanting to go to her room, she went into the library.

To her dismay, the only person in the library was Harry, who was lounged across the long couch with a drink in his hand, his glasses off and his eyes closed.

He was actually adorable in that moment. But all Ginny felt was friendship for him. Lucius ruined her for anyone else.

Harry opened his eyes when he heard her.

"Gin," he said, quickly sitting up.

Ginny inwardly sighed. It was time to be upfront with him, and to tell him what happened and why _they_ wouldn't work, regardless of what her feelings were for Lucius.

Ginny went to sit on the arm chair, close to the couch, sighing as she sank into the cushions. She closed her eyes and savored the calm going through her body before the turmoil.

"How was your day?" Harry asked.

"I got the child endangerment charges against Lu-Malfoy dropped and I went to his lawyer to become a character witness."

Harry jumped from his spot, spilling his drink everywhere on the carpet. He didn't seem to notice. Instead he was looking at her like she had gone mad.

"Ginny are you crazy? The man has tried to kill you multiple times, and not just when you were eleven. What in Merlin's name has made you want to save him?"

Ginny knew she couldn't very well just tell him that everything he did, he did to either save her or find her. She had to start small.

"Would you like to know where I was for two weeks?" she asked quietly, finally opening her eyes.

This made Harry pause.

He sat back down.

"I'm listening," he said.

Letting out a sigh, Ginny told him everything. She told him about the final battle, about going back in time, about falling in love with Lucius despite trying to fight it.

When she finished everything, she felt a million times better. It felt good to finally tell someone about how much she loved Lucius, even if it was someone who had been dating her before she went back into time.

Harry sat there in silence for a long time, staring at the empty glass in his hand.

He finally looked at her.

"I guess this means we are over," he said quietly.

Ginny sighed.

"Harry, we were over before I fell in love with Lucius. I realized that I was never really in love with you, but in love with the idea of what you represented. I love you as a friend Harry. But I don't think I will ever be able to see you in a romantic way again."

Harry nodded in understanding though his eyes were weary.

"And what about Malfoy? I mean, for you it's only been a few weeks. But for him, it's been twenty years. He's married with a kid. He may not even love you anymore."

Ginny's heart sunk at all of this.

Well, leave it to Harry to not have the tact to at least frame it all more gently. But what he said was true. The love she had for him was still strong. But what if he was done with her? What if the moment she left his heart was broken and he decided to move on?

Not to mention that he was in his fifties now with a family. Why would he go through the scandal of being with her when he had a comfortable life now?

But then there was what Moody told her, about how everything he did that was bad was because he was looking for her. And the Department of Mysteries Battle, she found out later that if he hadn't injured her when he had, the killing curse from Bella LeStrange would have killed her. And who knew who had tried to kill her during the final battle.

Part of her was loyal to the man he was to her, and not the man he had become, the man he only was with her. 

"If what Moody said was true, and he did do all of those bad things to find me, then I owe it to him to help him out of this. Any love that I have for him-well I will work that out once we figure out how to get him out of prison."

Harry stared at Ginny, absently rubbing the rim of his glass with his hand.

"You say that when you were with him, he was fine being around Muggle things?"

Ginny smiled when she remembered the terrible afro he wore when they went out on their first date.

"He did. We even took a tour of Muggle London and he told me stories about interacting with Muggle royalty. Even when we came home that night, his father didn't seem to care that we were wearing muggle clothing. I know it's hard to believe but Lucius didn't seem to care about blood status. He was also incredibly sweet and patient. I said some pretty mean things to him and he would ignore them or bow out of the conversation politely. The only time he got mad at me or raised his voice is when he thought I was interested in someone else. He's kind of a jealous man."

Ginny closed her eyes to stop the tears from falling. Thinking about the happy memories she had with him was painful. All she wanted was to be in his arms again, to see his eyes sparkle, to see him smile at her in only the way he could smile. Gods how she missed him. And to think, for her it had only been about a month. For him, it had been twenty years. It would be a miracle if he wasn't extremely angry at her.

"If you want, I can be a character witness for him as well."

Now it was Ginny's turn to look at him as if he had grown two heads.

Harry smiled.

"Anyone who can make you smile the way that you just did now, can't be the evil arse that they claim to be. Plus, I trust your judgment. After all, if you can forgive him after everything he had done to you, then so can I."

Now Ginny did let the tears fall. She jumped from her seat and hugged Harry.

"You're the best, Harry!"


	23. Chapter 23

Lucius expected the hate, after the war ended. He expected to be jailed and to be charged with crimes, both of the nature of what he committed and what he didn't commit.

He expected his family to abandon him, and for him to be stuck in a situation where Dementors would suck out his soul for the rest of his days.

And he had been okay with it. If anything, he had welcomed the peace that would come with finally having his soul sucked from his body. At least he wouldn't worry about _her_ any longer.

What he hadn't expected was for his family to stand by his side and get him the best barristers money could buy. After all, it was his fault that they barely made it out of this war alive. The last thing he expected was any loyalty to him.

But there he had been in his jail cell with his wife, his son, and his legal representation standing on the other side, telling him about the case they were building for him.

Another thing Lucius hadn't expected was to hear that Ginny Weasley was going to act as a character witness for him. Then again, Lucius shouldn't have been all that surprised. She loved him.

For her, it had only been a month since she left him in his time. For him, it had been twenty years. He had no doubt that with her Gryffindor bleeding heart, she would do what she thought was right and help him.

Despite how much love Lucius had for her, he was still angry about the fact that she never told him about why she had been at Malfoy Manor in the first place.

Lucius had to admit that he had been shocked when he found out Potter would also be a character witness _for_ him, not against him.

He didn't know what kind of magic Ginny had over Potter, but whatever it was; it was working in his favor.

Lucius barely remembered a thing from his trail. The entire time, all of his senses were focused on trying not to focus on Ginny.

Gods, with the stress of the war being off of his shoulders, he had forgotten how beautiful she grew up to be. His libido went into effect and it took all of his concentration not to focus on her beautiful legs as she walked to the witness stand, or the way the freckles fell across her nose and cheeks, or the little tendrils that escaped her bun and fell into her face.

It had actually been a relief to see Potter take the stand and defend him. Even Lucius knew that Potter's word was going to make him a free man, even though Ginny's word would have been as good as any.

And then the trial was over. With the fantastic case built for him, Lucius was a free man. His family not wanting him to go back to the prison, already had a change of clothes waiting for him.

After getting back his wand, he ran a cleaning spell over his filthy hair.

By the time he emerged from the private changing rooms with clean robes, he walked into the main lobby.

He was nearly blinded by the amount of flashes that hit his eyes as he walked to his family.

Lucius ignored the reporter questions and instead, focused on kissing his wife on the cheek and hugging his son. Before he pulled away from his hug, Draco said, "Weasley and Potter are over there."

Lucius pulled away and looked to where his son was motioning with his head.

There were Ginny and Harry, watching as the reporters swarmed around him and his small family.

Lucius only had eyes for Ginny.

He walked over to them. It was only because Potter stepped in front of him that he even remembered Potter was there.

Lucius shook Harry's hand and thanked him for the help. He noticed that the cameras and reporters followed him.

Harry shook it back, squeezing Lucius' hand. He leaned forward and whispered, "You hurt her, I will kill you with my bare hands."

Lucius simply nodded. It made sense that Ginny told him about their relationship. It brought back memories of the day when he found out she was dating Potter. He had been angry for at least a year, even though he knew she had yet to fall in love with him.

When Harry finally let him go, he focused his attention on Ginny.

She stared up at him, her brown eyes saying what she couldn't say out loud. Lucius felt himself falling in love with her all over again. The memories of them being together, of their laughter, of the intimacy shared, of the love they made together seemed to flash together before his eyes.

But part of him was also disturbed. She still remained the same, from how he remembered her. She was only seventeen. She had her entire life ahead of her. He had a family to rebuild a relationship with and he was completely scarred and jaded from his dark life.

Ginny deserved someone better. Someone younger. Someone like Potter.

Lucius took her hand and brought it to his lips.

He hardened instantly at the desire he saw flashing in her eyes.

"Thank you, Miss Weasley," he said quietly.

Ginny opened her mouth but soon closed it again. Lucius knew there was a lot she wanted to say-so much that she wanted to explain. But with everyone surrounding them, including his family, she couldn't say much.

"You deserved to be free, after everything you've been through. It was the least I could do," she said.

Lucius brought her hand to his lips again even though he knew it was inappropriate to do so twice. He didn't care. He needed to taste her skin again, to smell her again.

He could barely register the cameras flashing at an incredible speed around him.

"Thank you, nonetheless," he said, letting her hand go.

He could see Ginny visibly deflate at this. Unable to look at her sad face, Lucius turned and walked back to his family.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Sorry for the extremely late upload everyone. I went on a canoe trip, worked my last few weeks of work and then passed out for a little bit. I guess I needed a break from uploading/writing (I have a lot of stuff on backlog for you all ;) )I appreciate every review and read that each of you give me. I really love this story and I'm so happy I can share it all with everyone! :D There is still more to come, don't worry!**

Lucius was going over his papers, as there was a lot he had missed when he had been imprisoned.

It seemed as if nothing had really changed, except for the few idiots who thought they could take advantage of his imprisonment. Luckily, Draco knew how to take care of those few pesky business men.

A house elf appeared in front of his desk about an hour into his work.

"Master Malfoy, there is someone here to see you," the house elf said.

"I'm not taking any visitors or reporters," Lucius said without looking up.

"I'm neither."

This time Lucius did look up.

There was Ginny, standing at the doorway into his office.

Lucius was so focused on staring at her that he didn't notice the house elf pop out of his office.

Ginny was staring at him, her eyes guarded. She was wearing a pretty green sundress, with silver earrings and a sliver bracelet, her hair loose.

She walked into his office slowly, closing the door softly behind her.

Lucius was speechless. He hadn't thought she would actually show up a Malfoy Manor, especially with his wife and son currently residing in the large home.

Ginny touched the sofa, a small smile lighting up her features. That couch was the same couch where he made her come on his hands the first time.

The office he was in fact the same office where they took their intimacy to the next level. Despite him wanting to do the right thing and move on from her, he couldn't ever bring himself to leave his office.

"What are you doing here?" Lucius asked quietly when he finally got his voice back.

Ginny continued to caress the couch, not looking up from her spot.

"I had to see you. There is a lot that needs to be figured out and talked about," she said quietly.

"There is nothing that needs to be figured out, Virginia-or rather, Ginevra."

Ginny flinched at his tone. Lucius felt his heart breaking at what he knew he needed to do. He had a wife. He had a son. And as much as he wanted to forget all of his responsibilities and be with her, he had to do what was right for once in his life. His selfishness almost killed so many people. He couldn't let more selfishness destroy any more lives.

Ginny suddenly looked up, her eyes blazing.

"We were engaged, Lucius. There is a lot to talk about. "

"There is nothing that needs to be figured out," Lucius repeated. "It's been twenty years for me. I have a wife and a son. They come first."

Ginny looked at him as if had had smacked her.

"What about us?"

"There is no us, Ginny. Maybe twenty years ago there would have been. But it was never meant to be, it seems. You belong in this time, with another man. One who is closer to your age, who still has it within their heart to love."

Ginny looked away from him, running her fingers through her hair. Lucius was surprised that she wasn't strangling him at that moment. She was normally an angry person.

But she looked defeated. Seeing her this way was painful for him. Part of what he loved about Ginny was the way she would tackle him to the ground and beat him to a pulp if he did something wrong. Her easy defeat was unsettling.

"Do you not love me anymore?" Ginny asked finally looking up, her cheeks wet from the stream of tears falling down her face.

Lucius intended to lie and say no. But even he was surprised with what came out of his mouth.

"I love you more than life itself, Ginny."

Ginny ran into his arms and embraced him.

Lucius couldn't stop himself from embracing her back. What made him think he could actually cut her, of all people, off as coldly as he had cut other people off? She had a special place in his heart. Maybe she needed special treatment, as a result.

"In my mind, I know that you are married with a child. But part of me is hopeful that we can be together."

Lucius kissed her head and hugged her deeper into his chest.

"I wish I could do that, Ginny. I wish I could drop everything and be with you. But our time has passed. I have a family to take care of. And I am far too old and jaded to be with you any longer. You have a long life ahead of you, and it would be unfair, even if I was single, to tie you down to a washed out version of who I used to be."

Ginny looked up from him with a sad smile.

"Despite what you've been through, I've never seen you look better. I still think you are incredibly handsome and I know that the Lucius I fell in love with is still somewhere within you, even if you did become good at hiding him."

Lucius let out a soft curse and hugged her back into his chest. She always knew how to make him feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. She was the only one who was ever able to do it.

It was then, after finally finding her that he realized she was the only person who could make his heart warm the way that it was in that moment. This was what he had been chasing after the moment he realized he was in love with Ginny. And it made him feel beyond empty to know that he had to give up that warm feeling because of responsibilities and obligations.

"You tempt me, young Ginny. Unfortunately, I made a vow to another woman. I owe her a comfortable, stable life after almost twenty years of her standing by me and almost dying because of a war she didn't want to be in. And I have a son to build a relationship with. And no matter what my feelings are for you, I don't plan on running away from those responsibilities."

Ginny sighed into his chest, the sigh quickly turning into a sob.

Lucius could feel his heart breaking at the sound of her cries. If he hadn't gotten so good at internalizing his pain, he probably would have cried with her.

Instead, as something for himself and for her, he led her over to the couch for one last cry in his arms.


	25. Chapter 25

Ginny slowly made her way through the hallways of Malfoy Manor. Her eyes felt swollen. All she wanted to do was go home and fall into an exhausted sleep.

Her heart felt as if it were broken in a million pieces. Deep in her heart, she knew that her and Lucius could never be together in her time. But hearing it from his mouth, hearing him deny it despite the pain in his voice made it all the more real for her.

"Young lady-why, you look like the spitting image of a young woman I used to know."

Confused Ginny stopped walking.

"Over here," the voice said.

Ginny turned to the direction of the voice.

"Diane!" Ginny gasped, running over to the painting.

Part of her was shocked at seeing the elder Malfoy in the painting. However, she shouldn't have been surprised. The little research that she did on the Malfoy family when she came back let her know that Diane and Abraxas Malfoy died young of a dragon pox infection that killed many purebloods, including Harry's grandparents.

The painting of Diane Malfoy was as regal as Diane herself. She was dressed in beautiful bright blue robes. Her pretty blonde hair was in an elegant bun and she had the most expensive jewels Ginny had ever seen around her neck.

"How do you know my name? Ginny? There is no way you could be Ginny. Why, Ginny should be in her in her late 30s with the time that has passed.

"Well, it's kind of a long story," Ginny started, her face turning red.

Diane crossed her arms.

"I'm in a painting and I'm not going anywhere. You had better explain yourself to me."

Ginny gave Diane the condensed version of what happened.

Diane shook her head at the end of the story.

"I knew you weren't really suffering of memory loss."

"You did?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, you are a horrible liar. Everyone in the household knew you had a memory. However, it had been a long time since another woman was in the household and for once, Abraxas decided to humor me and let you stay."

Ginny put her head to her palm.

She couldn't believe how obvious she was. She was shocked that any of the events took place with the information they had.

"Then why did you let me be engaged to Lucius if you knew I was lying and knew nothing of my bloodlines?" Ginny asked.

Diane gave her a peculiar look.

"He never told you?"

Ginny's heart dropped.

"What was I supposed to know?"

"Ginny—you're Lucius' soul mate."

Ginny was even more confused now.

"How in Merlin's name would you know that?"

"The ring that Lucius put on her finger when you both got engaged was a ring that determined blood status and general compatibility. The ring was able to determine if two people were soul mates. The reason Abraxas let you both marry was because of the ring pattern."

Suddenly, the memory of Abraxas demanding to see the ring Lucius gave her came flooding back to her. No wonder Lucius was beaming after seeing her ring pattern. She wanted to kick Lucius in the shin for not telling her that the ring would determine her blood status. The git.

However, it didn't surprise her that her and Lucius were tied together.

"I guess being soul mates doesn't really matter to Lucius any longer. I came back to see if there was any way we could be together again. But he is loyal to Narcissa and Draco."

"My husband is a fool."

Ginny turned around to see Narcissa standing there. 

Ginny stared Narcissa wearily. She had no fire within her to fight at that moment. And she wouldn't blame Narcissa, if she was upset about her being there. After all, despite what both she and Lucius shared, Narcissa was his wife.

"Or rather I should say my husband is a _loyal_ fool."

Narcissa stopped and stood next to Ginny. She smiled at Diane's portrait.

"It's good to see you today, Diane," she said.

Diane smiled back at her.

"It's always good to see you Narcissa."

Narcissa turned her head to look at Ginny. 

"I remember who you were the moment I saw you at the Quidditch World Cup. And I'm sure my husband was on his way to the truth at that point, but not there yet. But I knew. I could never forget the face of the woman who captured my husband's heart."

Ginny looked away from Narcissa's face when she said that.

"I knew Lucius was in love with you before he knew he was in love with you. You should have seen the way his eyes kept drifting to you at his birthday ball, the way he looked at you. Everyone there knew you both were together. Strangely, it hadn't bothered me. I knew from a young age that my husband was only there has a status symbol. I figured you would be the mistress that I would have to pretend didn't exist. That all changed when he broke off the engagement with me to marry you." 

Narcissa smiled sadly.

"I was hurt at the broken engagement, but I knew I would get over it. After all, I did have my pick of other pureblood men who although weren't as well connected as Lucius, were still suitable. And then you disappeared. And Lucius had to renew his engagement to me. I knew I would never be able to replace you in his heart, but I was fine with that. I watched as he did everything he could to find you, even though we were married. And now that he's finding you, the only person he ever loved, really, he's letting you go for me. He's an idiot."

Ginny was in a bit of shock. Narcissa should have been yelling at her, should have been telling to stay away from her husband. But instead, all she was getting was a wife who was bashing her husband.

"But, he's your husband. You deserve to have a happy life with him," Ginny pointed out when she could finally speak again.

Narcissa brushed her words off with a wave of her hand.

"When I was younger, all I wanted was to finally win Lucius' affection. But now that I'm older and wiser, I realize that you cannot win the heart of someone who already has their heart taken. It doesn't occur to Lucius that I need more than money and loyalty. I need love. And he will never be able to give me that because he always has and always will be in love with you. Now that the war is over and I have no need to keep my family together, I think it is time for me to move on."

This was a turn of events Ginny didn't expect. She could only gape at the serene Narcissa, who looked away from her to the understanding portrait of Diane. 

"Your problem will come when I leave Lucius. His pride will stop him from being with you," Narcissa said looking back to Ginny. 

Ginny felt like her head was spinning. All of this was happening too quickly.

"Wait, you're helping me get back together with Lucius?"

Narcissa looked her in the eye.

"Do you still love him? Do you still want to be with him?" she asked.

Ginny could only nod her head yes.

"Then yes, I will help you. And I think I have a plan for how we are going to get him to stop being an idiot and to finally be with you."

"And I'm here to help if you need it," Diane said with excitement in her voice.

Abraxas sat in the corner in his own portrait, shaking his head at the women plotting to get his son.

An honest man would have found a way to let his son know what was happening. 

But instead, just like every other painting in the Malfoy hallway who wasn't involved in the scheme, Abraxas was going to sit back and watch the fireworks happen. After all, one did get bored sitting in a frame for years on end.


	26. Chapter 26

Ginny stood nervously in the corner of the large Malfoy ballroom. Merlin, the last time she had been in that ballroom was on Lucius' birthday, the same day she realized she was in love with him.

Narcissa was holding one last ball before officially moving away and starting her life anew, without Lucius.

The scandal that had hit the paper when they announced their divorce has been intense. Narcissa was holding a ball with Lucius to show the Magical world their solidarity, and that the breakup was mutual.

Ginny was invited to the ball without Lucius knowing about it. She didn't know how in Circe's name Narcissa was going to convince Lucius to be with her again, but she trusted the beautiful woman's strategy. After all, she was a Slytherin.

"This feels ... odd," Harry said, coming back to Ginny with a glass of wine.

Ginny downed the entire glass in one glup.

"Can you get me another?" she asked him.

Harry held his glass away from her.

"Calm, down, Gin. He may be able to resist you now, but he can't do it forever. You're too much of a catch for him to resist."

Ginny bit her lip nervously.

"You don't know Lucius. He is one of the most stubborn people I know. It took him months to even acknowledge that he liked me. And that was only because he was jealous of someone else. That person is dead now, so there is no way he could get that push again."

Before Harry could say anything else, the crowd parted and on Narcissa's arm, was an older man, with salt and pepper hair.

Harry was confused by it all but Ginny could only stare at him, her eyes wide.

"It's good to see you again, Gin," he said softly, his handsome face lighting up at seeing her.

Ginny couldn't hold back her excitement.

"Regulus," she exclaimed, jumping into his outstretched arms and hugging him tightly. He hugged back just as tightly.

She could feel tears falling down her cheeks.

Despite not having any romantic feelings for Regulus, he had been a good friend to her. And she had been sad when she found out that he died.

"Ah, Gin. It's good to know that you are alive and well," he whispered into her hair.

Ginny finally pulled away, touching his face to make sure that it was him.

Regulus had aged well. He once jet black hair was now salt and pepper. He had crow's feet around his eyes, and laugh lines around his mouth. But he was still handsome and his eyes still shined with life.

"I could say the same to you. I thought you were dead."

"Maybe we should take this conversation into a more private place," Regulus said.

Ginny suddenly became aware the people were staring at them and listening in on their conversation.

"May I suggest that you use Lucius' office," Narcissa said with a Dumbledore like sparkle in her eyes.

"Of course. Let's go, Ginny."

The crowd parted for them as they made their way to a more private location.

"Come, Mister Potter, why don't I introduce you to the Green family," Ginny heard Narcissa say.

So many thoughts were running through Ginny's head as they walked through the Manor. She had so many questions for Regulus and she knew that he would eventually answer them.

They made it into Lucius office. Regulus closed the door and put a number of spells over it. Ginny wasn't worried about it. They needed privacy and with a house full of Slytherins, who knew who was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Come sit! You must tell me about what happened!" Ginny said, sitting on the couch closest to the fireplace.

Regulus sat next to her, staring at her intensely.

"I think it would be best if you told me what happened first. You disappeared on us, Gin. And Lucius went insane looking for you. Hell, you don't even look like you aged a day from the last time I saw you."

Ginny blushed. His intense stares had _always_ made her blush.

Ginny leaned back on the couch and told him everything.

Regulus was one of the most expressive Slytherins Ginny had ever met and it seemed that with age, that hadn't changed about him. By the time she was done with the story, Regulus was laughing uncontrollably, slapping his knee with his hand.

"It is official, Gin. You have turned the bloody idiot into a Gryffindor. Any real Slytherin man worth his salt would have grabbed you in a second."

Ginny rolled her eyes but couldn't stop smiling. She hadn't realized how much she missed Regulus until that very moment.

"Now it's your turn. Tell me what happened," Ginny said, changing the subject.

Regulus shrugged.

"There's not much to tell. I realized that Tom Riddle had been exactly what you said he was. When I found out he was trying to kill me for quietly withdrawing from his army, I disappeared. I didn't find out until he had been destroyed the first time that everyone thought I was dead. But with my brother being in jail and the rest of my family firm supporters of _him_ , I decided it was best to stay dead. Narcissa was the one to come into contact with me about finally revealing myself. I hadn't realized that she knew all along that I was still alive. But that's Narcissa for you. She's a bit evil in her secrets. She'll reveal them when you least expect it."

 **~~L~~**

Lucius had never been so angry in his life.

How dare she jump into _his_ arms after everything they had shared together? How dare she go to a room in his house to make up with _him_?

"Can you believe it? I thought he was dead!"

"So did I! How do you think Weasley knows him, though?"

"That dirty little blood traitor would know him. Remember, he did try to withdraw from the Dark Lord's army. It shouldn't surprise you at all that they know each other."

It took all of Lucius' willpower to ignore the whispers.

"Lucius, dear. Are you alright?" Narcissa asked.

That tone and expression told Lucius all he needed to know about what was going on.

"May I speak with you in private, my dear Narcissa?" Lucius asked, holding out an arm to her.

Narcissa elegantly took his arm. They walked into one of the many hallways that lead to the ballroom and began to speak.

"How dare you?" Lucius said, the quiet rage in his voice one he couldn't quit.

"Whatever are you talking about, Lucius?"

Lucius squeezed his cane tightly, his neutral expression slipping at the sight of her serene expression.

"You know what I'm talking about, Narcissa. Why is _he_ here?"

"Regulus? He's my cousin, remember?"

Merlin Lucius hated when Narcissa was this way. She was at her most cunning and dangerous when she was this way.

"I have no patience for your mind games, Narcissa."

"I have very little patience for yours, Lucius. I invited my cousin Regulus here because I missed him. Do you have a problem with him? Did he do something to upset you?"

She knew why he was upset. He knew that she knew who Ginny was.

But in order for him to tell her that, he had to admit that he still wanted to be with Ginny. But he had already made the decision to let her go. And he refused to give Narcissa the information as to how he really felt. So instead he stayed silent and willed himself to calm down.

"Regulus has always liked her," Narcissa said, confirming Lucius' initial thought. "As far as I know, he is single. I'm sure that with time, they will be together."

As angry as he was about what Narcissa was saying, he also knew it was true. This was his last chance. If he left Ginny and Regulus alone for the rest of the night, he was going to lose her forever.

Lucius was startled out of his thoughts when Narcissa kissed him on the cheek.

"Be happy, Lucius. That's all I have ever truly wanted for you."

Narcissa walked away, leaving him to his thoughts.


	27. Chapter 27

"I should get back outside. Harry is probably wondering where in Merlin's name I am. And being in a house full of Slytherins can't be good for his health," Ginny said with a chuckle. 

"Ah yes, that bloke who's a spitting image of James Potter? Why aren't you climbing him instead of going after Lucius? Lucius is an extremely stubborn man and Potter will guarantee you a great life. You know his father's father was just about as rich as the Malfoys, right?"

Ginny gave him a sad smile.

"Harry was my boyfriend before I was forced to go back in time. I want to love Harry. I really do. I wish I could ignore Lucius. And it shouldn't be that hard considering how much he tried to kill me as I was growing up. But I can't. I can't let him go without trying. I don't know what Narcissa's plan is supposed to be. She told me to come to the ball and let her take care of the rest but as far as I know, Lucius hasn't even acknowledged me."

"You know, Gin. For someone who lived with Lucius and his family for as long as you did, you're not very good at picking up on subtle hints and cues."

Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about, Regulus? I've been studying everyone closely and I've gotten nothing. Narcissa hasn't even talked to him about me."

"Why do you think Narcissa would go through the trouble of finding her dead cousin and bringing him to Malfoy Manor, alive, for a divorce ball?"

Ginny didn't say anything as the realization dawned on her.

She stood quickly, her hands rushing to her face.

"Oh gods, I am such an idiot. She brought you here for Lucius. You were the only person who was ever able to make Lucius visibly angry in front of others. And the only time he was ever angry at you, was when you were flirting with me."

"Ah good girl. For a second, I was afraid that all of my flirting with you went unnoticed. It was actually amazing how much his mood would change when he saw me smile at you," Regulus said, a smirk on his face.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm surprised he isn't breaking down the door and strangling you," Ginny said, her features shifting to one of sadness again.

Regulus laughed.

"Lucius isn't the same hotheaded idiot that you fell in love with. He's learned to deal with some of his outrageous rage issues when you went missing. I'd say in about ten minutes, he will be breaking down the door to get to you."

Just as Regulus finished his sentence, the door to Lucius' study flew open.

There stood Lucius, clutching his cane in his hand.

"I take that back. He hasn't learned anything at all," Regulus said.

His eyes instantly went to Regulus, who was sitting down on the couch where Lucius and Ginny and first began the consummation of their physical relationship.

"Out."

Lucius said the word with an undercurrent of bass she had never heard before. Lucius was the alpha in this situation. And although Regulus could be when he chose to, Ginny also knew that Regulus wasn't an idiot.

Regulus stood from his place, his hands up in the submissive position.

He walked over to Ginny and gave her a full on, unexpected short peck on the lips.

"It was good seeing you again, Gin," he whispered at her.

"Regulus!" Ginny exclaimed

"How else are you going to get your favorite Slytherin?"

With a wink, Regulus left the room.

Lucius looked like he was going to explode. But Ginny was used to that. Whenever Regulus was around paying any amount of attention to her, he always looked like he was ready to explode.

Lucius closed the door behind him, locking it and throwing a number of spells over it.

"Hi Lucius," Ginny said quietly, sitting back down in her seat, watching as he violently wielded his cane.

Merlin, he looked good with it. It was probably the best expensive buy Ginny had ever made.

"What was that?"

Ginny looked at him blankly. 

"What are you talking about? I was catching up with Regulus. It's so good to know that he is alive," Ginny said, smiling softly.

"You know how I feel about him with you."

Ginny shrugged a shoulder, suddenly very serene about the situation. This was the moment that would truly determine their outcome. Either they would be together, or they wouldn't.

"It doesn't really matter how you feel about me with him. We aren't together anymore, remember?"

Ginny watched as Lucius fought for control of his emotions. But it seemed that, like always, pure jealousy won over any kind of rational thought.

Lucius let out a growl and threw his cane down to the ground.

He stomped over to her and kissed her hard on the mouth.

He pulled her into his body. "You're mine. And if he ever touches you again, I'm going to kill him."

Ginny laughed out loud before her kiss was swallowed by his lips again.

After all of these years, she couldn't believe that Regulus could still push his buttons.

Not that she minded. If this is what it took to finally be with him, then so be it.

Lucius broke the kiss and picked her up.

"Lucius, what if someone sees us!" she exclaimed as he kicked open the office door.

"I don't care."

He took her down the hallway, toward his bedroom. He was so focused that he ignored the cheering of the paintings on the wall as they passed by.

Ginny blushed but managed to wave at Diane before they turned a corner.

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck.

She couldn't wait to consummate their relationship after being apart for so long. As long as she was in his arms, she was content.

 **~~L~~**

Lucius never thought he would see the day where he and Ginny would be lying in bed together, naked and happy.

But there they were, after the passionate joining of jealously and pent up sexual frustration, lying in each other's arms with large, warm smiles on their faces.

He had looked for her for close to fifteen years. He had sold his soul to figure out what happened to her. He had wandered, feeling as if a piece of him had gone missing when she left, feeling that his Manor would never truly be a home as long as she was gone.

Lucius didn't know what he had been thinking-that he could resist her after finally finding her. He should have known that resisting her after gaining freedom from a marriage of convenience was futile. Especially when Regulus Black was around, trying to get in her knickers.

Lucius was startled out of his thoughts when he felt Ginny's warm lips kissing his chest. His body began to stir again. Merlin, he hadn't been this frisky in years. Only Ginny could bring that out in him.

"So, are we together, again?" she asked, looking up at him with an impish and knowing smile.

She already knew what his answer would be, the little minx.

Lucius simply chuckled and held her closer to him without answering her question.

He thought of the anger and outrage that would follow upon people finding out he was dating and not long after going to marry Ginny. He thought of his son's disapproving glare, of the pureblood community's snotty attitudes, and of the many ways Ginny Weasleys brothers would try to kill him when they found out about the relationship.

And yet, simply looking into her beautiful brown eyes, and seeing the genuine love and care she had for him made it all fade away.

Ginny was his missing piece. And with her in his arms, he knew for certain, that he was truly and finally home.


End file.
